The Long Road To Loving You
by D.M. Lover 21
Summary: FORMERLY CALLED NEW BEGINNING. The golden trio return for their sixth year at Hogwarts. It is going to be an exciting year for Hermione. There are many suprises ahead including: the final battle, an enchanted cottage, and an unexpected romance. Please R
1. Platform 9 and 3 Quarters

**A/N: This is my first fic so please go easy on me. I would love to hear your thoughts and advice on the first chapter.**

**Diclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything from the Harry Potter series, except Malfoy (okay that one is only in my dreams).**

Chapter 1 - Platform 9 and 3/4

Hermione's POV

I walked through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters. As I walked I saw a very handsome guy, not just handsome, he was gorgeous.

I have finally experienced love at first sight. I walked past him trying to get a glimpse of his face, oh no, just as I walk by he turns his back, just my luck.

I know I'll turn around and walk back that way I can get a second look. OH MY GOSH!!!! No way that can't be him, I must be hallucinating, and I thought he was handsome. Ew, no way. Before I realized it I was face to face with Ron and Harry.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Ron, "You went through the platform then two minutes later you walk back out."

"You look terrible, what happened?" asked Harry.

"Oh what," said Hermione she had too many thoughts going through her head to hear what they said.

"You walked back out of the platform, what happened?" repeated Ron.

"Oh, um I thought I dropped Hogwarts a History on the way in," lied Hermione. I can't tell them the truth; it makes no sense, not even to me.

How could I think Malfoy was hot? Come on it's Malfoy I reminded my self. My eyes were probably just playing tricks on me Hermione thought.

I walked back through the platform; Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. See nothing happened. As I continued to look around people started to stare in my direction.

I turned around to see what they were looking at. Oh big surprise they're staring at Ron. Nothing unusual. Ron was well known amongst the girls at Hogwarts.

He was somewhat of a player. He's dating Fleur Delacour, they mostly keep in touch through letters. But Ron was getting bored. So he went on dates with loads of other girls. He never really finished with any of them. Ron was always insensitive about other people's feelings.

Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed the stairs onto the train and they started looking for a compartment.

They found one near the middle of the train. The three of them settled into the compartment.

As the train ride continued Hermione barely thought about what happened on the platform.

I left the compartment, so I could use the loo. On the way back to our compartment I saw an open compartment door. I looked inside there were a group of Slytherins. I took a closer look and saw . . . Malfoy? Maybe I wasn't hallucinating. He really never was that bad looking. But he really stands out now, I was right he is gorgeous.

Wait, I'm starting to sound like all the other Griffindor girls. It was a sickening thought.

All they ever did was talk about boys. Mainly, come to think of it, Malfoy. He was the crush of many girls. He was talked about one of the most, probably tied with Ron.

If I know all of this it means I was listening to all the gossip from Parvati and Lavender. No, I over heard them, so it doesn't count as listening.

Before Hermione realized it she was back at her compartment. During the rest of the train ride Hermione was very busy. She had a lot to think about.

This wasn't like her, she never worried about boys or how she looked, she always focused on her studies. She always reminded herself boys and fashion would get her nowhere in life, learning comes first.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!**


	2. A Ride in a Thestral Drawn Carriage

Chapter 2 - A ride in a horseless drawn carriage

The train stopped Hermione got out of the compartment and unloaded her luggage. She turned around to look for Harry and Ron.

_As I looked for Harry and Ron I noticed some of the girls staring at something behind me. I turned around to see what they were staring at. But when I realized they were looking at Malfoy. It was like he was a magnet and all the girls were metal, how pathetic. I broke my gaze and spotted Harry stepping into a carriage after Luna Lovegood._

_Typical, I thought. Of course he would be sharing a carriage with her he's liked her since last year. I walked over to their carriage. But before I got there it started to move towards the Castle. I looked around for someone else I could share a carriage with, but most of the carriages were already leaving._

_I thought I was out of luck, but then I saw an empty carriage a few feet away. I walked over and got in. The carriage didn't leave yet. Oh, don't tell me it's waiting for more passengers._

Hermione's guess was right. She thought she was going to be stuck here forever. But then a voice called into her carriage.

"Do you mind if I come in here too?" he asked.

"Sure no problem" Hermione replied. She regretted her answer as soon as she saw whom that voice belonged to. Who else could climb into the carriage but Draco Malfoy?

Oh no it's Malfoy. Now what am I going to do. This is so awkward.

Malfoy turned around and saw Hermione sitting there. She tried not to make eye contact. "Oh look, it's the mudblood." Said Malfoy.

"Leave me alone Malfoy, calling me a mudblood isn't really doing anything," replied Hermione trying to act cool. See he's still a git.

"Number one I can't leave you alone because if you haven't noticed the carriage is already moving and I don't plan on jumping out.

Number two calling you a mudblood is doing something, it's annoying you. Which I might add is my favourite hobby." Said Malfoy smirking.

_As the carriage ride continued I noticed how small the carriage seemed to be. When I was in here with Ron and Harry I never felt like we were this close. I never realized how good Malfoy looks in his Hogwarts robes. He looked elegant and classy not like the other boys in this year, they all look like they don't know how to put their clothes on without help._

_Wait, am I complimenting Malfoy, it's not a compliment if I'm thinking it. I would have to say it out loud for it to be a compliment. Anyways just because he knows how to get dressed doesn't stop him from being a git._

After several long minutes of Hermione trying not to notice how much better he looks now that he doesn't gel his hair. Or how muscular his arms are (quidditch obviously had done him well).

The carriage finally pulled to a stop and Draco got out first stopping to help Hermione out after she gave him a questioning look. She then hurried off to catch up with Harry and Ron.Hermione caught up with Harry and Ron as they entered the great hall.

"Sorry we didn't wait for you but the carriage started moving before you got there." Explained Ron.

"It's okay," she replied, "I still got here." They took their seats at the Gryffindor table. A few minutes later the sorting began.

After the feast Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking back to the Gryffindor common room. The walked past a group of Slytherins, of course the group included Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

They started to make fun of one of the new students. The student fell on the way up to the sorting hat. He reminded Hermione of Neville, clumsy and not very confident. As Harry, Ron and Hermione got closer Malfoy noticed they were there.

"Hey it's Potty, Weasel and the mudblood," he called getting many people's attention.

"Is that the best you can come up with, 'cause it's not funny if you say it nearly everyday," defended Ron, "And picking on little kids, is that the best you can do."

"Weasley, you better calm down or you'll be expelled, then you'll have to go back to that dump you call a house." Malfoy said.

Ron lunged at Malfoy, Harry and Hermione tried to hold him back but he shook them off. He punched Malfoy. Malfoy's nose began to bleed. Malfoy punched Ron; there was a loud crack as Malfoy's fist connected to Ron's jaw. The hallway was deadly silent.

"What's going on out there," shouted Professor McGonagall. Detention for a week both of you and I will be writing to both of your families." She looked livid.

"I will be informing Professor Dumbledore about this. Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger please escort them to the Hospital wing now." She left the students standing in silence.

Hermione and Harry did as they were told and escorted Ron and Malfoy to the Hospital wing. It was a silent trip. They walked into the hospital wing and Madam  
Pomfrey ushered Ron and Malfoy onto beds.

"Mr. Malfoy you're going to have to take a potion to slow down that nose bleed," said Madam Pomfrey passing him a goblet full of a steaming purple potion. Malfoy was covered in blood and he was extremely pale, but Harry and Hermione were more worried about Ron.

" And you, Mr. Weasley you're going to have to spend the night, you're jaw looks awful. It won't take long to mend the bones but the pain won't go away for a few hours. Over the next few days only eat soft foods nothing hard or crunchy." Advised Madam Pomfrey.

"I can't believe he did that," burst out Hermione angrily. "He could have really hurt Ron."

"You call a broken jaw not very hurt?" said Harry. "If I ever get my hands on him I'll kill him."

"Well if I ever need to practice using an unforgivable curse I can practice on Malfoy." Hermione raged.

"Really even if his family wasn't all Death Eaters, he'd probably end up being one anyway," replied Harry.

"Pickled Toad"

Apparently death threats for Malfoy made time pass quickly because before they knew it they were in front of the fat lady. But the fact that he hadn't said anything about her didn't escape Hermione's thoughts.


	3. Are First Impressions Alway Right?

**A/N: Here's chapter 3! Hope you liked the first to chapters. I have most of this story already written, so I should be able to update once a week. If you have any advice on how I can improve the story please let me know. Now onto the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing here is mine, sadly it belongs to J.K Rowling (sad for me not for her). I forgot to add the disclaimer for chapter 2, so this applies for that too.**

Chapter 3 – Are First impressions always right?

Hermione woke up early the next morning. She got up, took a quick shower and charmed her hair dry. It wasn't so bushy anymore; after she got it layered it just looked curly.

She put on her school uniform. Blue jeans, a white t-shirt with the Hogwarts crest in the upper left corner. She grabbed her black cloak, it looked kind of chilly and she had Herbology and care of magical creatures. She didn't put on any make up but she wore a daughters pride ring (The daughter's birthstone is in the middle and the parents' birthstones on either side).

She left her dormitory before anyone else had even woken up, it was only 6:30 and classes started at 8:30. She had two hours before class started. The great hall didn't open for breakfast until 7:00. She decided she would go down to the kitchens and get some breakfast. Then she could head to the library and see if they had any new transfiguration books; she already read all the others.

In The Slytherin Dormitories

Draco had gotten up early too. After he showered he got dressed, into the Hogwarts uniform. For boys it was similar to the girls except the shirt was black not white and the jeans were a darker blue. He bushed his hair quickly letting in fall over his steely gray eyes.

He left the dormitory, as he shut the door and entered the common room the sounds of Crabbe's snoring slowly died away. He left the common room and decided he'd get breakfast in the kitchens. He usually didn't get time alone, he was either with Crabbe or Goyle or his best friend Blaise. I

If he wasn't with them he was with Pansy, his stalker who thinks they're a couple. He walked up from the dungeons to the entrance hall he turned into a corridor a walked down to the kitchens. He tickled the pair on the painting of the bowl of fruit. As he entered he was surrounded by house elves.

"Er… Um… I was wondering if er… I could get some breakfast; the great hall isn't open yet." He stuttered, he wasn't used to being around house elves. Usually his servants would bring everything for him; he usually didn't see the many house elves that lived at Malfoy Manor.

"What would you like sir?" asked a house elf bowing, "We have pancakes, eggs, muffins, toast …"

"Just toast, thanks," said Malfoy.

Hermione was just getting to the kitchens when Malfoy came out holding a stack of toast on a napkin. She heard him talking to the house elves. He was being nice to them; maybe he actually had a nice side Hermione thought. The painting closed behind him as he turned around and saw Hermione staring at him.

"Take a picture, Granger, it will last longer." Said Malfoy sneering.

"Git," she replied.

He laughed, "You still think I'm a Death Eater then, I assume,"

"Well you are, aren't you?" replied Hermione coolly.

"Why are you having doubts?" he joked. It was a relief for Hermione to know he did anything as friendly as make a joke. "Well, anyway you want some toast, I'm assuming that's why you're here," he said.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your girlfriend Parkinson?" questioned Hermione.

"Don't call her that, she's more of a stalker," he said rolling his eyes, "I usually can't get away from her." Hermione laughed. "So are you coming we could walk around the lake and eat," he asked again.

Hermione wasn't sure; she had never talked to Malfoy with out Harry or Ron there. She wasn't sure if he would try to curse her or something. But she hadn't seen him without his group of Slytherin friends.

"Sure," she answered. They started walking down the hall towards the front doors. It was a silent trip through the castle. As they walked outside they started talking about their summers and what they did.

Wow Granger has really grown up. She not such a bookworm anymore and even her looks are different. Her hair hasn't straightened out, but it has these loose curls in it. She had nice chocolate brown eyes. And whoa she didn't have a figure like that in first year. Wait this is Granger, the mudblood.

He learned a lot about his future over the summer. Now he knew once he finished 6th year he had to become a death eater on Voldemort's orders. He knew how much his life would be at risk working for Voldemort; he wanted his last year, before he was a death eater, to be a good year.

If it weren't for his stupid father he wouldn't have to become a death eater. He never really wanted to be a death eater, but now he was being forced.

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione, "It looks like you have something on your mind."

"Well, Voldemort has his powers back," said Malfoy.

"Yeah, everyone knows that," replied Hermione, slightly shocked that he actually noticed something in the world not revolving around him.

"Well, it's our second last year here, and at the end of the year my father's making me become a death eater," he said quietly. He didn't know why he was telling her this; he just needed someone to talk to. It wasn't the same talking to Blaise; his father wasn't a death eater.

"Well don't you want you to become a Death Eater?" asked Hermione.

"No, I never really wanted to. I don't see the point. Killing muggles isn't fun it's just idiotic," he replied. Hermione looked shocked she never thought he would care. "But it's not like a filthy little mudblood like you would care," he said rudely.

He wasn't even smirking; he looked really mad (he was mad at himself for telling her). Then he through his last piece of toast into the lake and he walked back to the castle with out saying a word.

I wonder what that was about, she wondered. He was actually being all nice to me. Then he tells me he's going to become a death eater and he just leaves. Maybe he's sick of everyone hating him and he's gone crazy. I know it sounds mean but he can't expect me to be nice to him after he broke Ron's jaw.

After he left she decided she would go back to the common room and see if Harry and Ron were ready. Ron said he would meet the in the common room around 8:00 am. It was 7:55. She headed into the castle and up the marble staircase towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.

She got to the common room before Harry or Ron had arrived so she went up and got her bag. She returned to the common room and they were both waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" asked Ron, "I'm hungry."

"When aren't you hungry?" laughed Hermione, "anyway I already had breakfast. I went down to the kitchens and got some toast." She didn't want to tell them about what happened with Malfoy.

"Thanks for waiting for us, what a good friend you are," said Ron sarcastically.

"Well if you woke up around 6:00 I could eat with you," replied Hermione.

"WHAT! You woke up at 6:00, I woke up like 15 minutes ago," said Ron shocked. Harry laughed.

"Come on guys let's go get some breakfast in the great hall," said Harry. They walked to the great hall talking about what they were going to do in class today. They were just finishing their breakfast when they bell to signal the start of lessons rang.

After Herbology/ During Care of magical Creatures 

The trio was walking towards Hagrid's hut when they saw Malfoy approaching with his group of Slytherin friends (Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy). They could here Blaise talking to Draco as they got closer.

"For the Halloween dance do you just want to go in a group or do have a date already?" Blaise asked.

Draco lowered his voice, "If we go as a group is Pansy going to be involved?"

"Yeah, I don't care about the petty argument you two had this morning, she's my friend too and you're both have to deal with each other."

"Whoa, it's not my fault she can't get over me," Draco replied.

"Don't kid yourself; she's been over you for ages before you even broke up."

"What?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, she didn't break up with you first because she didn't want to ruin the friendship," explained Blaise.

"You tell me this now? I haven't been talking to her 'cause I thought she was mad at me."

"You moron, she thought you were mad at her," said Blaise.

Their discussion was interrupted as Hagrid just walked out holding a big cardboard box.

"More skrewts?" questioned Harry looking terrified

"No, sorry 'Arry, this is a Fwooper," said Hagrid, "It's 'n African bird, it lays patterned eggs and provides quills. Though the Fwooper 'as many benefits its song will 'ventually drive you crazy. That's why there's a silencing charm on it."

They continued the lesson on Fwoopers until the bell rang for break. The rest of the day went by normally.

After Dinner 

After dinner all the prefects were called to a meeting in Dumbledore's office. "As you all know the Halloween dance in approaching," Dumbledore said, "each of you will have a role in helping prepare for the dance. Any questions? "

"Do we have to wear dress robes to the dance?" asked Pansy.

"Ahh that reminded me, at the dance I want everyone to wear a costume as it will be a costume ball," explained Dumbledore.

"Since we're wearing costumes, could we have the Friday before the dance off to buy our outfits?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, that's a good idea, the dance is on Sunday so students will also be allowed to take the express back home the Friday morning and return Sunday if they wish. Also I forgot to inform you all that at three points throughout the dance you must dance with a person from another house. You have to dance with one member from each house other than your own," added Dumbledore, "Well if there are no more questions you should all be off to bed."

They all left his office and started walking. "Hey, how about if we go in similar outfits like we could all be characters from the same movie," Pansy suggested to Blaise and Draco.

"Yeah that sounds cool, what do you think Draco?"

"mmm, sound good," he replied as he watched Hermione turn down a corridor.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up," said Blaise and he left. He ran to catch up with

Hermione who was surprisingly alone.

"Hey Hermione wait up," he called. She turned around with a puzzled look on her face. 'I know we've never been great friends but I need to ask you a huge favour," he said out of breath.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do you mind maybe trying to spend some more time with Pansy?" he asked.

"I don't mind, but why?"

"Well, I know it bothers her when Draco and I are together without her and it doesn't help that Draco treats her like crap. But she needs someone she can talk to about girl stuff. So maybe you and Weasley jr. could I don't know do some thing with her."

"Sure," she replied.

"Thanks you're the best," he said, "I really appreciate it and Draco does too.

A/N: Please read and review:-D


	4. A Closer Look

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! I'm going to try and get the next chapter up in a week, but I'm very busy with school right now, so I'm sorry if it comes a bit late. Here's chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter Series. :-(**

Chapter 4 – A Closer Look

A few days later Dumbledore called all the prefects into his office again. "The Halloween dance is next week," Dumbledore began, "You and a partner will be I charge of organizing a certain part of the dance. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Abbott will be in charge of food, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Goldstein will be in charge of music, Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson will be in charge of decorations, and Miss Patil and Mr. Macmillan will be in charge of advertising for the dance.

Each team will have a group of 5th year students who volunteered to help with the dance. If you have any questions ask the head boy or girl, they will be in charge. Here is a list of tasks you will need to complete before the dance." He handed out different sheets to each pair. Hermione looked down at her sheet.

Decoration Team

Team Leaders: Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger

Group Members:

Luna Lovegood

Theodore Nott

Ginny Weasley

Sam Heart

You must decide what decorations are going to be used and purchase them (money will be provided). On the day of the dance you will have to decorate the great hall. Breakfast will be served in the Great Hall lunch will be relocated and dinner will be served at the dance.

Hermione looked up smiling. Her task wasn't very difficult and she got to work with Ginny who was one of her best friends and now she has a reason to talk to Pansy. Dumbledore dismissed them and they all left his office.

Hermione was now walking alone, because Ron had to talk to Anthony about the dance. Hermione heard her name and turned around to see Pansy walking towards her, she stopped and waited for Pansy to catch up. "Hey, I was thinking about the dance, we have to go to Hogsmeade to buy supplies. So when do you want to go?" Pansy asked.

"Well I was thinking we could go …" Hermione started, "Um, Pansy what's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing,"

"Oh okay, well maybe we could buy the supplies …"

"It's Malfoy!" she exclaimed, "He bothers me so much … I mean we used to be friends before we came to Hogwarts, but now he always wants to hang out with Crabbe, Goyle or Blaise. I don't want to interfere if they don't want me involved. But whenever Blaise and Draco are together I feel like a third wheel.

"Oh wow, um … Pansy I never knew. I'm sorry. Well since you have no one else to hang with, we can hang out together. I don't have any close girl friends except Ginny and most of our classes are together."

"Really, you'd do that for me,"

"Yeah, you're way too nice to hang out with Malfoy. You don't deserve to be treated like that."

"Thanks. Anyway how about we have a meeting with our group and we can discuss what we want to buy and we can buy it this weekend."

"Yeah that's a good idea." They continued walking talking about everything. Soon they started talking about girl stuff. Hermione realized she didn't get to talk about this stuff much and she was having fun. Suddenly Hermione got a great idea. "Do you know what would be fun?"

"No, what,"

"The dance is next Sunday and we get Friday off to buy an outfit, right. So how about on Saturday night we have a sleepover. You can come over to my dorm. Not many people will be in the common room 'cause a lot of people are taking the train and going home to buy outfits."

"Oh a sleepover! That would be fun. We can read magazines, paint our nails and do girl talk. This is going to be a blast!"

"Okay, I'll check with McGonagall tomorrow morning. And tomorrow at lunch we can have a meeting with our group in the library. I'll tell Luna and Ginny, can you tell Theodore and Sam?"

"Sure, see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Bye." Hermione walked back to her common room. Once she saw Ginny she hurried over to her and told her what happened and about the sleepover.

"Cool, a sleepover. Can I come?"

"Of course, Gin,"

"Who else is coming?"

"Well I'm going to ask Lavender and Parvati tomorrow morning. And I already asked Luna."

"Oh, cool, well 'bye Mione,"

"Bye Gin." Hermione walked up to her dorm and grabbed her potions book, parchment, ink and a quill and walked back to the common room. She settled down in an armchair next to the fire and started working on the essay. Harry walked over and sat beside her starting to work on his own essay. A few minutes passed then Ron came through the portrait and walked over to them. He pulled out his essay and started writing. After a while he put his quill down and sighed.

"I need a break," Ron declared, "Harry want to play chess,"

"Nah, anyway what do you guys want to do next Friday. We get the day off."

"Well I wanted to stop at Zonko's and Honeydukes, oh yeah and we have to get an outfit for the ball. What do you want to do Mione?"

"Well I was going to spend the day with Ginny, we're going to get our outfits and some nail polish and make-up. We wanted to have a girlie day."

"Oh cool, well you two can do that," said Harry sounding uninterested.

"Yeah, you two have fun … her trailed off and the three of them got back to work on their essays. Hermione was the first one done so she moved on to her essay for History of Magic. Over the next hour she finished her History of Magic, Transfiguration and Herbology homework. After that she went up to bed.

The Next Morning

Hermione woke up and dressed. She was extremely cheerful because it was Friday. She showered and dressed quickly. As she was brushing her hair Parvati and Lavender woke up. "Oh good you're up. I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to have a sleepover next Saturday,"

"A sleepover, I love Sleepovers, who else is coming?"

"Us three Ginny, Luna and Pansy Parkinson,"

"Why did you invite Pansy?"

"Well I was talking to her and she's really nice so I thought I'd invite her."

"Oh ok."

"Well I'm going to ask McGonagall for permission,"

"What do we need permission for?"

"Well, Pansy's a Slytherin and she's going to be in our common room so I have to make sure it's okay and same with Luna."

"Oh yeah, also I forgot are we gonna' eat in the great hall or are we gonna' get food from the kitchens?"

"I'm going to get food from the kitchens so we can have good food like pizza and chips."

"Oh good idea, see you later." Hermione walked out of the common room and headed towards Professor McGonagall's office. She had ten minutes before she had to meet Harry and Ron in the common room, so she had brought her bag. She knocked on the door and Professor McGonagall opened it.

"Yes Miss Granger,"

"Um Professor McGonagall, I was wondering me and some other girls wanted to have a sleepover next Saturday, but we invited Pansy Parkinson and Luna Lovegood. So can we have permission to let them in to our common room and dormitories for Saturday night and Sunday morning?"

"Hmm a sleepover. Well since you are a model student and you are setting an example of House unity sure."

"Thank you, bye Professor McGonagall." Hermione hurried back to the common room. Harry and Ron weren't there yet so she hurried up to the dormitories and told Parvati, Lavender and Ginny that they had permission. Then she hurried down stairs and waited for Harry and Ron.

"Hey mione, what were you doing up so early?" asked Ron.

"Oh, me and some girls are having a sleepover next Saturday, we're inviting Luna and Pansy so we need permission to let he into our common room." Said Hermione.

"Wait, Pansy as in Pansy Parkinson?"

"Yes Pansy Parkinson, is there anything wrong with me inviting he?" Hermione knew Ron was going to say something mean and she glared at him.

"Um … Uh… no nothings wrong with you inviting her," Ron stuttered.

"Let's go to breakfast," said Harry quickly.

After Lunch

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Pansy, Sam and Theodore met in the library for their meeting. Hermione and Pansy explained what they were going to do. Then the group made a list of items they wanted. After Pansy and Hermione went and showed Dumbledore the list, he provided them with the money and they decided the two of them would buy everything tomorrow.

The next day Hermione and Pansy met in the Entrance hall after Breakfast and took a carriage to Hogsmeade. They arrived and they stopped at the supply store. They spent nearly an hour getting balloons, streamers, etc. After they were done the stopped at The Three Broomsticks and got some butterbeer.

So who are you going to the dance with?" asked pansy.

"Ginny, Harry, Ron and I thought we'd go as a group."

"That's what we're doing too. We were going to all get outfits from the same movie," she explained, "but we don't have any movie ideas."

"How about you all wear costumes from Disney movies," Hermione suggested.

"Yeah that's a great idea then you guys could do that too!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah I'll tell Harry, Ron and Ginny.

**I hope you all liked the chapter please review!!**

**:-D**


	5. Shopping!

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews. I only got 2 for the last chapter, but I'm hoping to get more for this one. I had a lot of fun writing this. It's mostly just fun stuff as preparation for the Halloween Dance, but Pansy finally puts Draco in his place. Here's Chapter 5!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :-(**

Chapter 5 – Shopping

The week flew by quickly. Before everyone knew it, it was Friday morning. Hermione woke up and got ready.

She didn't have to wear her uniform so she put on a pair of black pants with a green V-neck t-shirt. She left her hair down. She didn't wear any make – up or jewelry except her ring.

Hermione walked to the great hall with Ginny, who was wearing blue jeans and a baby blue T-shirt under a white sweater. After breakfast they met up with Pansy.

As they walked around Hogsmeade they saw a costume store. They decided to go in and look around.

When they entered they saw Lavender and Parvati looking around. They went over and talked for a bit.

They decided they would spend the rest of the day together. They started looking for costumes. Hermione looked through the costumes; she couldn't find anything she really liked. She heard lavender squeal, which meant she found something she wanted.

Lavender quickly headed to the change rooms where she tried on the costume. The other girls waited around the door eagerly. She opened the door. She was in a grass skirt and bikini top.

"I'm a hula girl" she said.

"It's nice are you going to get it?" asked Pansy.

"Yeah I really like this one." As Lavender changed back the other girls continued looking.

Parvati found a cat costume, it was all black and came with ears and a tail. Pansy found a section with a bunch of movie costumes so they decided to look there.

"Hey Luna, why don't you get this Tinkerbell costume and you can match Harry because he's going as Peter Pan," said Hermione, maybe that would help push them together. It was a short green strapless dress with wings attached to the back.

Ginny decided to go as Ariel from The Little Mermaid because she had the red hair, the mermaid costume looked great on her.

Pansy smiled to herself as she looked through the costumes; she knew Blaise was going as Eric and they would look so cute together.

Hermione found the gold dress from Beauty and the Beast. Pansy got the blue and yellow dress from Snow white she also got some red ribbon for her hair.

They walked out after purchasing their costumes. They went to some other stores to buy make-up and nail polish.

After buying everything they decided to walk around for a bit. As they were walking they ran into Malfoy, Blaise and their gang of wannabe ferrets (Crabbe and Goyle).

"Pansy," Malfoy asked pretending to look surprised, "I knew you were desperate, but I didn't think you were desperate enough to hang around with the Mudblood, Weaselette and loser Gryffindorks."

"Shut Up Malfoy," said Pansy.

"Oh look boys, Parkinson's going Gryffindor on us," sneered Malfoy. Pansy stepped forward and slapped him across the face. He staggered backwards looking shocked.

"You call me desperate, 'cause I have friends in Gryffindor. But I'd rather be friends with them then with a jerk like you." Said Pansy and she turned around flipping her hair.

Pansy and the other girls walked back up to the castle smiling, but none of them were happier than Pansy. Lavender and Parvati soon excused themselves to do something, so it was just Ginny, Hermione and Pansy.

"Good job Pansy, Malfoy really deserved that." Said Hermione.

"Yah, you go girl," added in Ginny, "did you see his face after you slapped him."

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without you guys." Said pansy earnestly.

"What! We didn't do anything."

"But I wouldn't have done it if I were by myself," said Pansy, "You guys are great friends. Well anyway, I have to go clean up for dinner. Bye."

**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter. Please review! The next chapter might be up a little late, but I may post it earlier if I get enough reviews:-D**


	6. Anything But That

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they motivate me to keep writing. I have most of the story done, but I am still working on the last few chapters. I also want to apologize in advance for this very short chapter. I tried to make it look longer by double spacing it, but it was only two paragraphs to begin with. The next few chapters are focussed on the final battle, I wasn't planning on including in my story, but one day i felt like writing it so I added it in. Wow! That was a long A/N.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter. (In my mind I own Malfoy, but he's not in this chapter, so that isn't relevant).**

Chapter 6 – Anything But That

Hermione and Ginny returned to the common room to find Ron waiting for them.

He was wearing a very grim expression. Hermione's eyes took in their surroundings to see if there were any clues to his mood.

Everyone seemed to be okay, just your average Friday. There hadn't even been any attacks that week and everyone was looking

forward to the dance.

But then she spotted it, the carrier of bad news; it lay there so innocently on the table, it was The Daily Prophet.

Hermione eyes widened. No, no one we know could have died, surely someone would have told us. Where is Harry? Why isn't he

with Ron? They were supposed to go to Hogsmeade together. Oh no, what if he was attacked? Or the Death Eaters came for him. It

would be all my fault. If I was with him none of this could have happened. At this thought Hermione collapsed on the floor into a fit of

sobs.

**A/N: There is chapter number 6. I think it is the shortest chapter I've ever written. Please Review. ( I promise the next chapter is longer.)**

**:-D**


	7. Breaking The News

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (starts crying and runs away).**

Chapter 7 – Breaking the News.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron looked shocked at her sudden break down.

"It's all my fault…is Harry alright…what happened?" she said in between sobs.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" asked a confused Ron.

"Your face, then the newspaper, what else could it be?" She said much more composed.

"Hermione, nothing has happened to Harry," said Ron.

"Oh thank goodness,"

"Yet."

"What does that mean," snapped Ginny as Ron led them to a quiet corner.

"Well, Dumbledore called him to his office and he hasn't been in the school for quite a bit. So we think he found the last horcrux," he said, "Which means…"

"It's time, isn't it?" Was all Hermione asked.

"Yes, he's going after Voldemort tonight. We're going too obviously," he said motioning himself and Hermione.

"What about m…" started Ginny.

"But Harry thinks," Ron said talking over her, "we should bring some others."

"Others meaning members of the DA?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, and you," said Ron.

"What, I don't count as a member any more?"

"Yes you do, but you know more about going on and you're part of our little group now," he said waving his finger around the three of them, "and Harry."

"What, you mean I'm part of the golden trio?"

"Yeah, but the golden quadruplets didn't sound as good," he said dryly.

"Okay," said Hermione, "how long do we have until Harry gets back?"

"I'm guessing half an hour. Dumbledore wants to go tonight because he's quite sure Voldemort has found out that we know about the Horcruxes. So he'll be on guard. But if he doesn't know we got almost all of them he won't expect an attack yet."

"What about the snake?" asked Ginny, "Do we have it yet?"

"No that's your job, Harry wants you and Hermione to look for the snake when we go after the Death Eaters. He also wanted me to give you Godric Gryffindor's sword. It's upstairs under my bed. I think we ought to shrink it first."

"Yes that's a good idea, we also have to decide which members of the DA to ask to come," said Hermione, " I think we should ask Neville and Luna they did really well in the department of mysteries last year."

"As well as Dean, Seamus, Cho and Lavender. I don't think we should bring too many people, but there are ten of us and who ever Dumbledore decides to bring. OK, I'll be back I want to check out some defense spells and such in the Library, you go tell the others."

On her way to the library Hermione, was grabbed and pulled into a corner. She nearly screamed, but realized it was Pansy.

"Pansy, what's wrong?"

"Okay, I heard Ron telling Luna Lovegood that you're going to go after You Know Who tonight, I want to help. Blaise does too, we've been talking about it for a while. So can we come?"

"Okay, I trust you, and you trust Blaise so I'm okay with him to. But I need you to tell Ron not to ask the others to come except Luna and Neville. I think we are going to have too many people because I'm sure there will be teachers coming too. If we have too many people it may cause trouble." Hermione didn't mention there would probably be members of the Order of The Phoenix coming too.

"Yeah, no problem. Just thought I'd tell you his guard is really high now he knows you've gotten some of the Horcruxes…"

"How did you know?"

"Draco told me, he wasn't supposed to, but I think he knows I was going to tell you."

"What that makes no sense, if he knew you were going to tell me why say anything?"

"Because, he knew he had to become a Death Eater, and he would rather help us even if that's the only way he can. He knows Harry and Ron won't trust him enough to help. But he knows where headquarters is so if he shows up, warn them that he may just want to help, but keep an eye on him."

"I'll try, I've got some stuff to do before we leave. We're meeting in the Room of Requirement so Dumbledore can tell everyone what is happening. See you then."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review.**

**:-D**


	8. It's Time

**A/N: This is my first chapter added in 2008!! Happy New Year! Sorry I didn't update last week, I was celebrating the new year in Niagra Falls. I hope you like this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Also just letting you know some parts of the next few chapters are similar to Deathly Hallows. They aren't exactly spoilers, but something similar may have happened in the book.**

Chapter 8 – It's Time

Before heading to the Room Requirement Hermione ran back to the common room to check in with Ron and Ginny. Luckily Pansy caught Ron before he told Cho, Dean, Seamus or Lavender. Surprisingly he didn't object to them coming.

"So why were you so cool with Blaise and Pansy coming?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I've seen Blaise in DADA he's really good at defensive magic. And well Pansy, anyone who has slapped Malfoy has got good morals." He said trying to lighten the mood. All he got was half a smile from Ginny and a nervous laugh from Hermione.

"Also did she tell you about Malfoy?"

"Yeah, she told us, Harry went back and told Dumbledore," said Ginny.

"Oh, good, I thought we should too. I assumed Dumbledore would know where the headquarters were, but still…" They had reached the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. When they entered the room they found it already occupied. Pansy and Blaise were already there and so were Neville and Luna.

The Room also had five teachers and a dozen other members of the Order there. Of the teachers Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Hagrid were there.

From the order there was all the Wealeys except Percy (Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George), Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Alastor Moody, Sirius and… now Dumbledore as he just walked in with Harry in tow.

"Good evening everyone, I'm sure you all know why you are here," he began, "Now we don't have much time, so I would like you to listen very carefully and follow the instructions I give you. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded.

"Excellent, now we are using the element of surprise for our attack, which means we can't all just go barging into Malfoy Manor…"

"Malfoy Manor?" asked Professor Sprout.

"Yes, Lord Voldemort is currently using it as his headquarters. He does not know we have this information thanks to Severus and well as Draco Malfoy, who gave me the paper in which he was told where headquarters was. We were very luck he chose Severus as his secret keeper.

But I would like you all to be wary, as right now Draco Malfoy is at their headquarters, but he's not on their side. I had do remove his memory of telling me the location of Voldemort's headquarters, so do not give him to much harm if he attacks you. I think it best if he has no idea of what happened."

"Now onto your stations, as I said before we all can't go barging into Malfoy Manor. I want some people to stand guard here. There are already aurors guarding the ministry.

Now Severus, I want you to go back to headquarters now, so you can fight alongside us, but you will still be able to warn us of any obstacles before hand." At that Snape nodded his head and left the room swiftly.

"I think that once Voldemort realizes that I am there he will attempt to lure me away by attacking the school. Which made it difficult to decide where I shall fight. But I think it best I lead the fight at Voldemort's headquarters.

Minerva, I would like to leave you in charge of protecting to school. Have all entrances and passageways into to the school blocked. Here this will be useful," he handed her Harry's map.

"I would also like the following people to stay at the school: Hagrid, Pomona (Sprout), Filius, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Kingsley, Alastor, Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood. I would like the four students to remain with an adult while patrolling; you may only leave them if they order you to or if you are in danger. Is that clear?"

"Yes," was the reply he received.

"When we arrive at Voldemort's headquarters I assume we will be met with some type of guard, Fred and George, you will take care of them. If needed Sirius will stay back to assist you. Once we are inside headquarters Hermione, you and Ginny will find the snake.

This must be done right away, once Voldemort knows we are there the snake will be under extreme protection. Remus, Tonks, Sirius and Ron, I would like you to patrol the inside and take care of any Death Eaters that may come. Harry and I will find Voldemort. Now Harry I want you to stay under your invisibility cloak until I tell you to come out-"

"What? No I want to fight!" said Harry.

"Yes and you will fight. But we cannot afford for you to die before you defeat Voldemort. You will stay under your invisibility cloak. I will take Voldemort first, to give Hermione and Ginny time with the snake. Then it will be your turn Harry.

Now we can't all leave together. Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Ron, Fred and George I want you to leave now and break the enchantments, to let us in. Also if you are guarding the castle please leave now." With that there was a great hustle as almost everyone left the room. Only Harry, Hermione and Ginny remained with Dumbledore.

"Now the rest of you will travel to Malfoy Manor with me. I would like you all to come from different parts of the castle in case we are being watched. Harry you will leave with Ms. Weasley under the invisibility cloak. Ms. Granger I would like you to come from the Library.

Please meet me in front of Hagrid's Hut in precisely fifteen minutes. If you are not there I shall leave with out you," he said curtly as he left the room heading to his office. The remaining three left quickly, Harry and Ginny to the common room so Harry could grab his cloak and Hermione to the Library.

Harry hurried up to his dorm, which was empty. He threw open the lid of his trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak. He saw something in his trunk glinting. He reached in to see what in was and pulled out the mirror that Sirius had given him the previous Christmas. He shoved it into the pocket on the front of his robes, fastened his trunk and then threw on his invisibility cloak. He met Ginny in the common room then hurried down to meet Professor Dumbledore.

"Good Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter on-time. Alas, where is Ms. Granger?" Under the invisibility cloak Harry looked towards the castle steps, but there was no Hermione hurrying towards them. "We will wait two more minutes for her."

Hermione where are you? Thought Harry.

Hermione was constantly checking her watch. Okay I have five minutes, if I leave now I'll be on time. She hurried out of the library and walked straight into Filch.

"Oh dear," she said looking hurriedly at her watch one minute until the leave.

"We are in trouble now, aren't we?"

"Stupefy!" Filch fell backwards. Hermione ran as quietly as she could down the steps and out of the castle. She saw Ginny and Professor Dumbledore waiting for her. She broke into a sprint.

"I'm so sorry, Filch caught me and I had to stun him," she said breathlessly.

"No worries Ms. Granger, we still have time. I scheduled to meet here five minutes before we must arrive at Malfoy Manor. We just have to enter the forest, so we can take the portkey as none of you can apparate yet."

He led them into the shade of the trees before pulling a small trinket out of his pocket. He tapped it and said, "portus."

They all touched the portkey. He looked around at all of them and said, "it is time." With that they felt the familiar jerk as the portkey came to life.

**Please Review! **

**:-D**


	9. They're Here

**A/N: Thanks to xcharmedonfirex and everyone else who reviewed!! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy with school work, since I am going into exam time. I will try to update again next week. Here's chapter nine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter Series, but it would be great to own Malfoy, or Harry, or Ron or...I'll stop there. ;-D**

Chapter 9 – They're Here

There was a light breeze near Malfoy Manor, whisking away the whispers of the group that approached. It wasn't a large group, but they could still draw attention in the emptiness of the yard.

The group separated and only two continued up to the house. Others took shelter under trees or behind statues. The two continued to the gate blocking the house from the front lawn.

The two males approached the gate, each examining it. They looked at each other then waved their wands simultaneously. Then a rush of wind came breaking the lock on the gate. One of the boys tried to push the gate open, but was thrown back.

He quickly rejoined his brother and each waved their wands in different patterns. Two of the central bars on the gate disappeared, leaving enough space for even Dudley Dursley to fit through comfortably.

The men walked through soon joined by the rest of the group. The group continued up to the side door, while the brothers stood watch. The group entered the manor cautious and alert taking in their surrounds for any sign of people or traps. They left the door open a crack, so the rest of their team could enter without difficulty.

As planned the group split up. Remus and Tonks taking the main floor and dungeons, while Sirius and Ron tool the upper levels. All was well, until a female scream shattered the silence.

"Tonks!" was the cry of three male voices. Ron and Sirius hurried to find her and Remus but were found almost immediately. A fight broke out; Ron and Sirius were surrounded by at least ten Death Eaters. Curses were flying everywhere, one narrowly missed Ron's shoulder.

"Stupefy," cried Sirius and Ron in unison hitting down two Death Eaters, but three more had come and joined the fight.

"Avada Kedavra," a green shot of light emitted from one of the Death Eater's wands heading straight for Ron's chest. His eyes opened wide in shock.

The fight had spread upstairs Remus was alone fighting several Death Eaters at once, he had not found Tonks yet, but was to preoccupied to look for her. Several curses shot at him at once, unable to block them all he dived out of the way. Sending an armoire crashing to the floor.

In that moment of utter havoc, all alone, he was likely to be killed. But someone had taken his place fighting off the Death Eaters.

He looked up and saw a flash of pink; it was Tonks. He got up and continued fighting next to her. Most of the Death Eaters were down, but they knew more were coming. The quickly shoved the Death Eaters in an empty room with the anti-disapparation jinx. After removing the Death Eater's wands, they securely locked the door.

"Remus what should I do with the wands?" she whispered as they hurried away from the previous commotion.

"Keep some as back up, put the rest in…here," he found a small air vent and pushed the remaining wands in. They continued down the hall, staying in the shadows to avoid detection. The hall was empty, but they doubted it would remain so for long. They heard yelling and bangs on the floor below and ran down to help.

"Fred, what time is it?" asked George.

"Almost nine o'clock, how much longer do we have to wait here?"

"Shouldn't be too much longer now, we've been here for about forty-five minutes."

The shot of green light was heading for Ron at the speed of light. It nearly hit its mark, then, Sirius jumped in front of Ron.

"Protego," he yelled an invisible shield blocked them from the spell, but they fell backwards from the impact. They jumped back up and continued the fight unharmed by the spell joined by Tonks and Lupin.

"What was that?" Whispered Fred.

"It wasn't me," he replied as they both raised their wands, looking around cautiously. Across the yard they could see three figures approaching, one very tall think male leading two smaller females along the path to the gates. "They're here."

**I hope you liked it. Please review! They don't have to be long, just good/bad or whatever you think of my story.**

**:-D**


	10. The End of the Beginning

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I Hope you like this next chapter, I wanted to add some suspense to the story. I also wanted to know if anyone was interested in a Blaise/Hermione story. I have an idea for a new story, but I can't decide if Hermione should get with Draco or Blaise. Please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if I did I would be rich.**

Chapter 10 – The End of the Beginning

The three figures approached the gate, greeting the two men. The walked through the opening in the gate and watched and Fred and George replaced the missing bars.

"Has everything gone as scheduled?" asked Dumbledore.

"As far as we know, they entered nearly an hour ago.

"He will probably know we are here then," announced Dumbledore.

"Well, no Death Eaters have come onto the yard or anywhere near here," replied Fred.

"That means he's waiting to see who arrives: me, Harry or both. I assume they have found the Death Eaters on guard; you two may join them. The rest of us have other tasks to complete," Dumbledore said as they made their way to the open side door.

Fred and George nodded as they entered the manor. A sight of utter chaos met their eyes. There had been at least twenty Death Eaters on guard and they had only sent in four people all of whom were still fighting.

Most of the Death Eaters were down and some had obviously fled. The two of them quickly joined the fight as Dumbledore and the invisible Harry separated from the two girls.

"My lord," gasped a breathless Bellatrix, "he has arrived."

"Was the boy with him?" Asked the high cruel voice of the once Tom Riddle.

"No, just two young girls, one was definitely a Weasley. I couldn't see the other."

"Very well, that means he has used a pollyjuice potion to disguise the boy. He will not let us get the boy alone, so we must get rid of him at once. Snape"

"Yes, my lord," he said as he stepped into the firelight.

"I want you to find Nagini, it is important that she stays well protected."

"Yes, master," he left the room quickly to proceed with the Dark Lord's orders.

"Bella, I have a special job for you," he began as she watched him eagerly, "I want you to find any Death Eaters not fighting here and lead an attack at Hogwarts."

"My Lord, it would be an honor."

"Go now."

"Yes," she murmured as she left the room.

Voldemort stood alone, in the shadows of the room firelight dancing madly in his red eyes. "Finally, I will put an end to Potter and Dumbledore all in one night."

Hermione and Ginny ran though the gathering of people fighting. Flashes of green and red were flying through the air, the girls dodged, ducked and blocked every curse thrown their way as they made for the door at the end of he hall. They entered undetected and hurried along the corridor.

"This place is huge, how are we going to find that snake?" hissed Ginny.

"I don't know, I really want to try a tracking spell, but that will also give away our location. Wait, shhh," whispered Hermione. She pointed to the door a bit ahead of them, the door was shut, so they peeked through the keyhole. Inside the room she saw Snape and Draco Malfoy! They both pressed their ears to the door, trying to hear what they were saying.

"I've told you already I want to help you spy for Dumbledore," Malfoy said determinedly.

"And I told you already it's too dangerous, and besides you're too late the Dark Lord will be vanquished soon," snapped Snape, "and speaking of him, you ought to be more careful, running to Dumbledore letting him know where we are located. If the Dark Lord found out you would be dead within seconds."

"What? I didn't tell Dumbledore anything."

"Yes, you did. You're just lucky Dumbledore erased your memory. Now if you haven't noticed there is a war going on and I have a job to do."

"Can I help?" Asked Malfoy eagerly.

"With what?"

"The job you have to do."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Gosh you sound like mother."

The girls were listening so intently they wouldn't have noticed if a large marching band was behind them. Luckily there was no one there, imagine if they were caught unaware by Death Eaters. Back in the room, the two men continued to argue. Then Hermione saw it, slithering towards Snape's back poised to strike.

"No!" Hermione threw the door open, but she was too late the snake had gotten there first. Snape fell to the floor, blood soaking his robes. The wound in his neck was large and the snake's venom had acted too quickly for anyone to save him. The last thing he did was thrust a bottle filled with, what looked like smoke, into Hermione's hands.

She looked down and read the label 'memories for Potter'. The three of them stood there in shock staring at their potions master. They were brought back to the present when the snake went to strike again, this time for Ginny. She dodged it.

"Hermione, the sword quick," yelled Ginny as she led the snake away from the others. Hermione pulled the miniature sword from her pocket and returned it to its full size.

Then she made her move, Ginny had just ran past her, she raised the sword and brought it down through the snake's upper body. Blood splashed everywhere, and Hermione shivered, not from the wind from the open window, but from the sight of their potions master.

"Come on let's go, before someone finds us," Malfoy said quickly. He grabbed the two shocked girls and pulled them out of the room away from his now dead godfather. The corridor was still deserted. There was a blast in front of them and five Death Eaters blocked their way. Eight wands were raised and the battle continued.

"You have been expecting me Tom," said Dumbledore quietly as he entered the small room where his opponent stood.

"For the last time," he spat, "tonight I shall finished what I started sixteen years ago. By the end of tonight both you and Potter will be dead and I shall be the most powerful sorcerer ever known." He drew his wand and turned to face the wizened face looking back at him.

"I have waited along time for this Dumbledore." His wand slashed through the air and a purple bolt of electricity flew towards Dumbledore. With the smallest flick of his wand Dumbledore turned the electricity into a gentle breeze that picked up speed becoming a full-fledged tornado. The tornado hit the wall, but did no damage.

Harry watched in awe as the two wizards dueled. He stayed, as Dumbledore had ordered him to, in his hiding place beside the fireplace. The wind in the room made the cloak rise around his legs dangerously. He sunk to his knees to guarantee that his cloak would not fly off.

The tornado became a coiled up snake ready to attack. But as Dumbledore went to defend himself his wand flew out of his hand and across the room. Dumbledore faltered as he looked to see who disarmed him, a large cloaked Death Eater stood in the doorway wand arm raised. The snake was about to strike and Harry knew it was time.

He threw off his cloak and pushed Dumbledore out of harms way. He waved his wand and the snake became a wisp of dark gray smoke. Harry looked behind him quickly to find the Death Eater gone and Dumbledore on the floor motionless. He had never felt so alone.

"Potter," said Voldemort sneering, "Not even Dumbledore can protect you now." Once again he raised his wand shooting a large flame at Harry. Harry tried to dodge it, but the flame grew larger and larger, until it surrounded him.

He heard a ripping noise and looked down, the front of his shirt was caught on a chair. He thought quickly of any spell that could save him before he burned to death. Then it hit him.

"Agrumenti," he yelled, a small stream of water spouted from his wand, but not enough to put out the flames surrounding him. "Agrumenti, Agrumenti," he yelled. He waved his wand a bit harsher then he meant to and a large amount of water burst from his wand dousing the fire.

"I see you've learned some new tricks, since I've seen you last. But I have no time for games so I'll get straight to the point," Voldemort said venomously.

"Avada Kedavra."

The green light shot towards Harry. Harry stepped back, but his wand slipped out of his wet hand, so he dived out of the way. The green light was nearly at his chest. It finally made contact pushing Harry off his feet.

From far away he heard a high cruel laugh. Then once again the laughter stopped abruptly, the green light had bounced off Harry and was now heading towards the horror-struck Voldemort. Voldemort fell, and the three most powerful wizards lay motionless in that room. Moments later the door burst open revealing Ron and Hermione.

"_No, Harry!" She gasped_

**A/N: Sorry to end it there, but I liked the suspense. Please read and review!!**

**:-D**


	11. Back at Hogwarts

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been trying to update every week, but I got very busy with my exams (I hate math!). I should be able to update every week again from this chapter on. I hope you like this chapter, sorry for the cliffhanger in chapter 10. Please tell me what you think of the new title, I wasn't fond of New Beginning, and I like this one better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter Series (Every time I write my disclaimer I get quite depressed...)**

Chapter 11 – Back at Hogwarts

Hermione burst into tears and Ron attempted to comfort her as he stared grimly at his best friend.

"We've lost everything," she cried helplessly, "Harry, Dumbledore, Snape, and probably more when we get to the school."

"Wait, Snape is dead?" Ron asked.

"Yes, the snake got him."

"When did this happen?" Asked Ron suddenly looking confused.

"Before I came back to find you,' she replied trying to wipe away her tears.

"That's not possible, I'm sure I saw Snape fighting with a Death Eater when we came up here," said Ron eagerly. Hermione's eyes opened wide.

"But I saw it with my own eyes, it can't be possible," she sobbed even harder.

"What's not possible Ms. Granger?" asked Snape from the doorway.

"Professor! You're alive!" she exclaimed, she ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck. Snape stood still as stone his face shocked. He shoved her off him gently.

"So it would seem," he sneered.

"B-but how?" she asked him curiously.

"Fawkes arrived shortly after you left," he said as he moved into the room, then he saw the three bodies on the ground.

"Of course phoenix tears," she said comprehending him.

"Not Dumbledore,' Snape gasped. He hurried over to the ripened body and placed to fingers on the old man's neck. The two teenagers stood there waiting in anxiety.

"There's pulse,' he declared relieved, "Check Potter." Hermione kneeled down next to Harry and placed two trembling fingers on his neck, but she couldn't feel anything due to her shaking fingers.

"Here let me check," said Ron as he bent over next to her; his fingers replaced her on his neck and he waited. "He's alive!" He exclaimed jumping to his feet. They heard a murmur behind them and turned to see Dumbledore stirring. Hermione quickly realized what Snape had done and turned to Harry. She waved her wand and recited the spell.

Harry too began to awaken.

Dumbledore looked over to where the three of them were sitting. Then he looked towards the third body lying motionless on the floor. Dumbledore got to his feet slowly and approached Voldemort. He waved his wand and said, "Enervate." Nothing happened, Voldemort did not awaken like both Harry and Dumbledore had. The dark lord had fallen and would not rise again.

"We are going back to Hogwarts, I think many of the Death Eaters chose to fight there when they realized how few of us were here." Dumbledore said calmly, "Severus please take Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley downstairs to round up the last of the Death Eaters inform the others that we will be returning to Hogwarts in about five minutes." The three of them left the room and Harry went to follow, but Dumbledore grabbed his arm firmly. "Just a moment Harry, I'd like to speak with you." Harry turned around and looked into those electric blue eyes.

"Before coming here I told you not to intervene until I told you to. Do you remember that?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," said Harry knowing what was coming.

"Did you follow that order?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"No," Harry muttered.

"I'm very glad you didn't, if you didn't step in when you did Harry I would not be standing here right now. So I would like to thank you for saving my life," said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

"You don't have to thank me," muttered Harry looking down as his face flushed.

"I'd also like to congratulate you, you have done what many people have been trying to do for years," Dumbledore said motioning Voldemort's lifeless body. "Now let's go back to the school and see how much damage has been done." With that they left the room silently.

Down in the hall below the fight had died down, about twenty Death Eaters were tied up in the middle of the room. The rest, Harry assumed, had went to contribute to the fight at Hogwarts. The rest of their group was waiting for them at the door looking eager. Dumbledore nodded his head, which led to an eruption of cheers, knowing what had happened.

"Now I want to make sure we catch the rest of the Death Eaters before we announce what has happened or else they will flee," explained Dumbledore, "So I think it best if we go in disguise. Some Death Eaters have seen us, and we don't want them to figure out what has happened. I think the best way to go is to transform into these Death Eaters, that way they won't hit us. We will, however be in danger from those guarding the school."

Everyone nodded and Remus and Sirius went to collect hairs from the death eaters. Dumbledore waved his wand and a bottle of pollyjuice potion materialized out of thin air. Each person took a hair some pollyjuice potion, each changing into a different Death Eater. They transformed their clothes and prepared to take the portkey back to Hogwarts when a voice called out.

"Wait up," called the voice approaching. It was Draco; he looked curiously at the group of Death Eaters then at the real Death Eaters and realized who they really were.

"I told you to stay hidden," snapped Snape angrily.

"And I told you 'no'," replied Malfoy. Dumbledore looked at the two pleasantly as the rest glared at Malfoy. "What?" he asked looking at their angered expressions.

"What are you doing here?" Ron spat.

"Now Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy has risked his life to help us," Dumbledore began, "There is really no need for anyone," he surveyed the group over his half-moon spectacles, "to give him any trouble." There was some muttering, but most people dropped their glares. "Now I think it is time we leave." The pen glowed, then they jerked and within second they arrived in Dumbledore's office.

They left the office quickly and quietly, as they took in their surroundings. No one had gotten this far in the castle yet. As they descended to the next level they heard shouts and crashes constantly. They had found the fight. Spells were flying everywhere and the other Death Eaters who thought they had come to help them met the group happily. All of their wands rose simultaneously.

The group separated and started to go for the Death Eaters. Harry stunned two Death Eaters and ran through the hall shooting curses over his shoulder; then he hit something large and fell backwards.

"Why you little…" Hagrid lifted Harry roughly from the ground and was about to throw him.

"Wait Hagrid don't. It's me Harry, I'm using pollyjuice potion," explained Harry quickly. Hagrid set him back on the ground making Harry knees buckle.

"Hagrid wait," called Professor McGonagall, "If you really are Harry Potter you'll be able to tell me the password to Gryffindor tower."

"Ok, it was flobber worm mucus," he replied easily.

"Oh, good it is you!" She exclaimed, "And how did it go?" She asked as they hurried into a deserted corridor sealing the door behind them.

"We did it," Harry told her, "By the way be careful which Death Eaters you hit, we're all back now, but in disguise. Dumbledore told us not to announce his death until we've captured them all."

"Very good," said McGonagall, "I say we finish the job. Shall we?" she said as she opened the door.

The three of them ran back into to hall and continued the fight. Harry found it difficult to get the real Death Eaters when he was constantly blocking hits from people he knew. Then he heard a voice he recognized, he turned around and saw Percy Weasley! He was dueling one Death Eater, who spied at the Ministry.

"Percy," the Death Eater called cruelly, "How's the family?"

"My family is none of your business, traitor," spat Percy as Harry ducked to avoid a spell from behind him and became immersed fighting back.

"Ha, calling me a traitor when your family are all outlaws," sniggered the Death Eater blocking another one of Percy's spells.

"I never said they weren't, I'm the only Weasley who is loyal to the Ministry," retorted Percy. Then there was silence as the two continually shot spells at each of. The suit of armour next to Harry blew up and he was knocked off his feet, but from the corner of his eye his saw the green flash hit Percy right between his eyes.

The Death Eater gave a mad laugh and ran to continue the fight. Just as he was passing Harry, who was still on the ground, Harry swished his wand and muttered the tripping jinx. The man stumbled and fell over. Harry proceeded to stun him and shove him into a broom closet.

Several Death Eaters ran towards Harry when they saw what he had done all yelling "traitor" or "scum". Harry backed up and shot stunning spells continuously he had most of them down when he saw flashes of light coming from behind him. He shot the last Death Eater and hid behind a low wall to catch his breath.

He looked around almost all of the Death Eaters were down. There were a few pairs still fighting and everyone else seemed to be looking for loved ones. He also noticed the number of students who had woken up and joined the fight. He heard a mocking laugh from behind him and turned around.

"What's it going to be Longbottom?" asked Bellatrix Lestrange, "You have me cornered are you finally going to avenge your parents?" Neville raised his wand and looked at her with hatred. His mouth moved, but no words came out. "I didn't think you'd be able to commit murder, not even for your own parents." She raised her wand quickly and yelled, "Crucio."

"Protego," Tonks yelled. as she ran up beside Neville. Bellatrix was blown of her feet. Then Harry felt strange all of a sudden; he looked down and realized his appearance was being restored. After the feeling had passed he realized Bellatrix was the last Death Eater standing.

"So Nymphadora, what's it like to be married to that horrendous werewolf?" Bellatrix shrieked madly.

"Neville may not be able to kill you but I am," she snarled raising her wand. Then Harry had an idea.

He ran out from his hiding place and shouted, "Tonks don't!"

"What? Harry do you know what she's done to people?" Tonks asked incredulously.

"Yeah I know. The people she's tortured and the families she's destroyed," said Harry angrily, "and I think she should suffer too before she dies."

"Oh look, it's baby Potter, I take it you were hiding from the big bad dark lord," she said once again using her annoying baby voice, "Were you too chicken to face him like a man?"

Harry laughed, "No, Bellatrix," said Harry smiling, "I wasn't chicken and that's why I'm here and not your precious dark lord."

Her face paled, "No your lying," she screamed, "He'll come you just wait, the dark lord will get his revenge."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's on his to do list, well after coming back to life."

"You filth half blood. Avada…" But her spell was drowned out by two other voices.

"Avada Kedavra," Two green shots of light sped towards Bellatrix, they collided and became one large burst hitting her into the wall. Harry looked over to see who had hit her and he saw both Neville and Tonks with their wands still raised. As they turned around they realized all eyes were on them. Then someone cleared his throat. Every one looked over to see who it was.

"I think now would be an excellent time to confirm Voldemort's death," said Dumbledore calmly. There was uproar from most of the crowd, but Harry could still see miserable faces; obviously people who had lost loved ones. With a flick of his wand all the bodies on the ground separated. All the dead Death Eaters were moved outside, the rest of the Death Eaters were tied up and waiting for the dementors to escort them to Azkaban. The rest of the bodies were placed on a table that appeared in the center of the room.

"Now we have all been through a great ordeal tonight, but we still have reason to celebrate. We must all morn our losses, but remember the ones that have been prevented with the loss of Lord Voldemort," said Dumbledore. Everyone seemed to appreciate his short speech; it was consoling but not depressing.

Harry hurried over to find Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley family to make sure they were okay. He saw them all crowed around someone Harry couldn't see.

As he got closer he realized it was Charlie, he seemed to be unconscious and was covered in blood. Mr. Weasley began to levitate the body towards the hospital wing followed by Mrs. Weasley.

"What happened to Charlie?" Harry asked Ron.

"I'm not sure what spell they hit him with, but they can't stop the bleeding," he told Harry.

" I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will sort him out. What about everyone else?"

"Surprisingly, no one from the order died," answered Hermione.

"What, but we were outnumbered by Death Eaters?" Said a shocked Harry.

"Yeah, I know. One of the Death Eaters hit a spell into a mirror when they first entered; it broke the wall behind them and killed almost all of them. By the time the students started joining the fight it was basically over, so most of them were just injured," explained Hermione.

"Did anyone we know die?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, Percy, Zacharias Smith and Hannah Abbot," said Harry slowly.

"Wait Percy, my brother Percy?"

"Um, well yes," Harry told crestfallen Ron.

"How am I supposed to tell mum?"

"I don't think you'll have to, she's just seen the body,"

Mrs. Weasley returned sobbing, "my son, my little Percy. Oh and he was going to forgive us after this. Oh Percy," she wailed.

"Molly, I don't think Percy had any plans on 'forgiving' us."

"What do you mean Arthur?" She sobbed.

"I saw him when he arrived, I went over to see him and he was ranting about all of us being traitors to the ministry," explained Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley wailed even louder. Remus, Tonks and Moody joined the group. Remus grabbed Harry's arm and pointed to Sirius who was waiting for him near the door.

Harry hurried over to Sirius and was greeted with a hug. "Sirius you're all right?"

"I'm fine Harry, just a few bumps and bruises nothing that won't heal. Harry you did brilliantly today and I've never been so proud of you."

"Thanks."

"The ministry is going to be very busy the next few weeks, but once everything has calmed down I'm going to go and prove my innocence. You'll be able to come and stay with me this summer and after that if you want to."

"Really Sirius, that would be awesome! I can't wait."

'Well then come on," he said as he lead Harry back towards the rest of the group.

"Oh Harry thank goodness you're all right!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she gave him a hug. She began magically healing his cuts and burns. He looked around and saw that she had already done this to everyone else.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

"Sirius you next," she said and began healing him too, "Now I want all of you to go upstairs to bed," she said motioning Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, "and boys you should be on your way home. Your father and I will meet you there later." They all left leaving Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the order.

**A/N: I hoped you liked that chapter. Please Read and Review.**

**:-D**


	12. Down Memory Lane

Chapter 12 – Down Memory Lane

On their way back to Gryffindor tower Hermione pulled Harry aside and gave him Snape's memories. "Harry, Snape told me to give you this before he 'died'. They're his memories."

"What?" said a shocked Harry, "Think we can get to Dumbledore's office and see them before he gets back up?"

"Let's go quick," she agreed; this was the only chance they would get to see the memories. The two of them turned the corner unnoticed by Ron or Ginny. They got past the Gargoyle guarding the office 'Canary Cream' and they finally got to the pensieve. "Harry, he said to give the memories to you, so if you want I'll stay here as a lookout."

"Yeah, that's a great idea 'mione. Here you can use my invisibility cloak," he said as he tossed her the cloak. He pulled out the bottle and poured it into the large basin. Then he took a deep breath and went in headfirst. Hermione waited and waited, Dumbledore would surely be here soon.

Five minutes later Harry emerged from the pensieve looking startled. Hermione opened her mouth to question him, but he cut her off, "I'll tell in the common room," was all he said before they hurried out of the office undiscovered.

"Where have you two been?" Ron asked angrily as they climbed through the portrait hole. Both he and Ginny had obviously realized they were missing and both looked annoyed.

"I gave Harry the memories," said Hermione looking at Ginny. Her mouth formed an 'o' and a look of comprehension appeared on her face.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Ron asked loudly.

"When the snake bit Snape, he gave me a bottle of memories for Harry, so we went to Dumbledore's office to see what they were about," explained Hermione.

"So what were they about?"

"Snape…"

"No, I would have never guessed Snape's memories were about Snape," said Ron exasperated.

"I was about to say that Snape was in love with my mother," said Harry who still seemed shocked.

Then Ron started to laugh and the remaining three looked at him like he was mad. "What," he said tears rolling down his cheeks, "You try imagining Snape on date and you'll see what's so funny." The rest of the group continued to stare at him until his laughter died down.

"Are you okay now?" Harry asked slightly annoyed, "Good, do you realize what this means? We finally know why Dumbledore trusts him so much. He came to our side to protect my mum. Wow, this is hard to process."

Ginny left first, deciding that she was tired and wanted to get some rest. The rest group sat it silence for the next little while all thinking.

Snape and…my mom? This is way too weird.

I wonder if classes will start again on Monday. I hope so; I have so much catching up to do.

Snape on a date…haha…that's a good one.

Each member of the golden trio had a lot on their mind that night especially Harry. So they bid each other good night and left each to their own thoughts.


	13. The Sleepover

**A/N: A big thank you to Matoaka Wilde, moonlighttruths, and xxxxcrazychickxxxx for the review! They were greatly appreciated. Also, to xxxxcrazychickxxxx, there is more Dramione coming up in the next chapters, and I love your fic Deadly Attraction!! I hope everyone enjoys chapter 13. Also, if anyone is looking for a betareader I am starting to beta stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 13 – The Sleepover

Hermione was very busy preparing for the sleepover. Dumbledore had decided to have the Halloween dance as a celebration of the end of the war. The girls had decided to still have their sleepover so they could relax, and have a break from all the depressing deaths.

Hermione moved all the beds back; forming a big clearing in the center. She conjured up six sleeping bags. Then she went down to the kitchens and got food. She got pizza, fries, chips, pretzels, chocolate and tons of candy. She put everything in her bag and then brought it up to the dormitories.

She went down to find Pansy and Luna, they decided that Hermione would meet them in the entrance hall then bring them up to the Gryffindor Common room. Hermione waited for a few moments then saw Luna and Pansy walking towards her. "Hey Mione,"

"Hey guys, you ready?"

"Yeah." They started walking back towards the common room.

When they entered Hermione went and got Ginny, Pansy and Lavender. The six girls went to their dormitories. Hermione pulled out the food and the girls started eating and chatting. Soon the girls were done eating, so they started reading magazines. Parvati brought recent copies of Witch Weekly and Teen Witch. The girls were having a blast, they tested make-up tips they found and did quizzes. After they were done looking at magazines Parvati sat up.

"Let's play truth or dare," said Parvati.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Ginny, "How do you play?"

"Well someone asks another person truth or dare, then that person chooses one. If they pick truth they have to answer a question and they have to tell the truth-"

"How can you tell if they're lying?" asked Lavender.

"Here," said Hermione as she summoned a sphere from her trunk, "it's a sphere of truth, when they answer they will touch this, if they're telling the truth it turns green if they are lying it turns red."

"Okay, moving on," continued Parvati, "if they choose dare we get to dare them to do something. Then after they're done they choose the next person."

"Okay," said Hermione, "and if a person doesn't want to do the dare they get a truth and if they don't want to answer the question or if they lie they get a dare."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," said Parvati, "okay I'll start Ginny truth or dare?"

"Hmm, truth,"

"Okay a while ago you told me you liked Terry Boot, but I don't believe you. So I want to know who you really like." Ginny put her hand on the sphere and said, "Okay, I … um fancy Blaise Zabini." It turned green. She decided it was best not to lie because she didn't want everyone to know she was lying and she knew Parvati had some awful dares up her sleeve.

"Oh really?" said Pansy, "he's really nice, that's why I like him more than Malfoy. He doesn't pretend to be something he's not."

"Really, what's he like?" asked Ginny wanting to hear more. Lavender cleared her throat. "Oh yeah, sorry,' said Ginny, "Lavender truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Lavender.

"Okay, I dare you to go down in the common room and kiss Seamus because we all know you like him. Lavender looked as if she was about to object, but decided against it.

"on the lips," added Ginny.

"And we're coming with you to make sure you do it," said Parvati. The girls headed into the common room. The girls all sat near the fire. Lavender looked around the common room. It was practically empty. There were about twenty people. There were the five sixth year boys and the rest were all younger.

Lavender got up and walked towards where Seamus was sitting. The girls watched as lavender quickly bent down kissing him on the lips. Then blushing furiously she hurried back to the girls.

"Come on let's go back to the dormitories," she said as the boys watched her in shock. When the girls were all in the room they burst out laughing. "Okay, Parvati truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Parvati after she stopped laughing.

"Okay,' said Lavender a grin appeared on her face, "I dare you to go in the common room stand on the table and yell that you are in love with professor Flitwick." Parvati started laughing.

"Fine, but I'd like to know where you get these weird ideas from" said Parvati. The girls headed to the common room. "Wait, let's bring this," she said indication the Sphere, "and we'll play in the common room so we don't have to run back and forth."

"Good idea,"

The girls settled themselves in front of the fireplace and turned to watch Parvati. She walked towards a table in the middle of the room, stood up on it and yelled "I'm in love with professor Flitwick" she got down quickly and sat with the girls, who were all laughing hysterically. Everyone was staring at the group of girls. After a few minutes everyone continued what they were doing.

"Pansy, truth or dare?"

"Truth,'

"Are the rumors about Malfoy true, I know he's dated a lot of girls but has he actually slept with any them?"

Pansy put her hand and the sphere of truth "no, he hasn't slept with any of them, that I know of, but he makes out with most of them." The sphere turned green.

"So he's still a virgin?"

"yup,"

"Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"No surprise, anyway Do you like Malfoy?"

"Ew no way,"

"Put your hand on the sphere."

"Fine," Hermione sighed, "I don't like Malfoy," the sphere turned red. All the girls stared at Hermione. Pansy smiled.

"I knew it, he really isn't that bad when he isn't acting like a jerk."

"There must be something wrong with it," said Hermione. The ball turned red, as her hand was still on it. The girls laughed.

"Hermione don't lie, you love him," said Ginny emphasizing the word love. The girls laughed some more. Hermione sighed in defeat. She knew she fancied Malfoy; she did since that day at the lake. But she was mad at him for the way he treated Pansy.

"So now you have to do a dare. I dare you to put a spell on Ron to make him…uh" Pansy began.

"Do a strip tease," finished Parvati eagerly.

Hermione looked doubtful, but remembered about Ron and Fleur. Well if she finds out about this maybe they'll finally break up. She raised her wand and muttered the spell.

Ron was dragged out of his seat against his will and was forced to pull off his outer robe, followed by his shirt. The girls started laughing and wolf whistling, the Pansy shot a spell at the radio and loud music came out. Ron looked horrified as he continued stripping, so Hermione took pity and stopped the spell. With a flick of her wand his clothed were returned and he joined the boy face as red as a tomato.

"Luna, truth or dare?" asked Ginny after she had finished laughing at her brother's performance.

"Hmm, dare,"

"I dare you to give Crabbe a love potion, so he will fall in love with uh … Goyle."

Luna laughed.

"Okay, but where can we get the love potion?"

"Here," said Parvati, "I bought one from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes during the summer. All you have to do is get a hair from Goyle and add it to the potion."

"When do I do it?"

"Tomorrow morning at breakfast, Crabbe and Goyle are always together, so I can get into a fight with Crabbe then Hermione you can come to stop us. Crabbe will be distracted and Luna can stun Goyle," said Ginny.

"You sound like you know what you're doing," said Hermione.

"I live with Fred and George," replied Ginny.

"What about Malfoy?" asked Lavender.

"We can distract him," said Parvati.

"Okay, after we get Goyle's hair we will add it to the potion. Then Luna can go to the Slytherin table and talk to you, Pansy. You pour Goyle some juice and Luna will give you the potion to slip in it," finished Ginny.

"But me and Luna will look obvious, so after we give him the juice we'll come to the Gryffindor table."

"Great it's settled," said Luna, "Parvati truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to distract professor Snape while we add the potion,"

"That's easy,"

"I'm not finished you have to distract him by getting him away from the staff table and snog him."

Surprisingly Parvati smiled. "That's a good dare, Snape always seems grumpy, maybe some snogging will cheer him up." Everyone looked shocked, then started laughing. "Lavender truth or dare?"

"Well you get to kiss Snape nothing can be worse then that, so dare."

"Okay, I'll give you a dare you'll like. Since I have to distract Snape I can't help you with Malfoy. So I dare you to kiss Malfoy." Lavender squealed.

"Oh he's so hot," she said then she looked at Hermione, "Oh sorry he's yours, I have Seamus."

"Don't worry, it's just a kiss what harm can it do?"

"So that's the plan." It was around 1:30 so the girls headed up to their dormitory. As soon as they were in their sleeping bags they fell asleep.

**A/N: See that little button? Click it and review! (Please)**


	14. The Plan

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Okay, the next chapter is a little bit crazy because I was on a _slight_ suagr high when I wrote it. I will try to update again before the end of this week.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly the amazing world and characters of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 14 – The Plan

The girls woke up the next morning and got dressed. When they were finished they realized the mess they made in the dorms and Hermione used magic to clean up. The girls woke up the next morning and got dressed. When they were finished they realized the mess they made in the dorms and Hermione used magic to clean up.

After that Pansy led them down to the Slytherin common rooms. They waited in different areas ready to put the plan into action. Lavender saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle exit the room. She quickly turned from the corner she was looking from and walked towards them.

"Hi Malfoy, er … can I talk to you for a moment."

"Sure," he said motioning her to continue talking.

"um… in er… private,"

"Okay," he said as he smirked at Crabbe and Goyle. He loved when girls stuttered around him. She decided she would get him to go away from the route to the great hall. She led him out of the corridor and into a broom closet. She took a deep breath moved in and kissed him. They continued snogging for a while.

Ginny's & Luna's Hiding Place

Ginny and Luna hid behind a statue. As they saw Malfoy walk away Ginny walked out, when she got close to them she started insulting Crabbe. Soon enough they started fighting. Ginny hit him with a few curses before Hermione walked out.

"Ginny, Crabbe stop fighting or I'll have to give you detention," said Hermione in her bossiest voice.

"But she said my mother must be a uglier pig to give birth to a son like me," grunted Crabbe.

"I don't care what she said about your mother, fighting is against school rules," said Hermione as she watched Luna stun Goyle. She continued to lecture them until she saw that Goyle was waking up. Then she dismissed Crabbe and went to the great hall with Ginny. Hermione and Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table and were greeted by Lavender.

"So is it ready?"

"Yeah, they just have to add the potion to his drink," replied Ginny excitedly. "I wonder how Parvati's doing."

"She hasn't went yet once Luna gets to the Slytherin table she's going to get him out of the hall," replied Lavender.

"Look," whispered Hermione, "Luna, and … there's Parvati she's talking to Snape." They watched Parvati lead Snape out of the hall.

At The Slytherin Table

Luna sat down next to Pansy and started talking about meeting Hermione later. At the mention of Hermione's name Malfoy looked up, but no one noticed. He quickly returned to his breakfast.

I can' believe I forgot. I have to work with Granger today. We have to set up the snack table together.

As Luna and pansy continued to chat Luna passed pansy the bottle under the table.

"You guys want juice," Pansy asked looking at Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Sure," said Crabbe and Goyle.

"No Thanks," replied Malfoy. He realized how mean had been to Pansy lately. She had been really nice to him. He thought he was one of the many girls that had fallen for his good looks and charm. But he noticed that she didn't get all nervous and stutter around him, she acted normal and friendly.

He actually thought she was being quite brave she still hung around with him and Blaise even though she became friends with Gryffindors. He had started to gain a lot of respect towards her and it showed. He was always polite and stopped making fun of her.

Pansy took Goyle's glass and filled it passing it back to him. Then she took Crabbe's and filled it. As he turned the other way to look at Goyle she added the potion. She gave it back to him.

"Oh Pansy, I forgot to tell you 'mione wanted to talk to you about the decorations for the dance."

"Okay, let's go now," replied Pansy. The two girls got up and headed towards the Gryffindor table.

"How did it go?" asked Ginny excitedly.

"Great."

Parvati went to talk to Snape and told him that she needed to talk to him in private about her potions mark. He agreed to discuss it with her.

"Professor Snape, I need to talk to you."

"Yes, go on," he sneered.

"It's kind of private can we talk about it outside?"

"Very well," he sighed and followed her out of the hall.

As soon as they we're out she started talking about the essay she was working on. She talked for a few minutes. Then she paused as if she was taking a breath. He looked the other way. She raised her heels and rested on the tips of her toes. She moved her face towards his and kissed him. He looked shocked. After less then 10 seconds she pulled away and stood properly. Now he looked angry. He kissed a sixteen year old.

"Miss Patil, that's thirty points from Gryffindor and if you don't get back in the hall now it will be fifty," he said jerkily. She hurried back into the hall and sat down by Lavender.

"How did it go? Did you give him the potion?" asked Parvati.

"Yeah, he'll probably take a drink soon," replied Ginny.

"How did it go with Snape?" asked Lavender giggling.

"Well, I got him out and started talking to him about the homework. Then when he looked away I kissed him."

"Was he a good kisser?" asked Pansy. The girls started laughing.

"No, he didn't kiss back but he didn't pull away. He seemed very inexperienced. I think I was his first. It was definitely worth the 30 points I lost," replied Parvati. The girls started laughing again. Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean looked at them. "Women," they muttered shaking their heads.

But the thought of Parvati kissing Snape was wiped from their minds as they noticed Crabbe talking to Goyle. Ginny quickly passed out extendable ears. Soon they heard Crabbe's voice.

"Goyle we're going to the dance together right sugar?" the girls started laughing again.

"WHAT?" grunted Goyle.

"Well since we're soul mates, we should at least go to the dance together before we move in together, cupcake," continued Crabbe in a dreamy voice. Goyle looked terrified. They heard Malfoy laughing.

"Don't worry Goyle isn't it obvious? He's been given a love potion," said Malfoy. The girls looked at each other terrified, Malfoy would know it was them.

"I wonder who did it," said Goyle stupidly.

"Hmm … so do I," he said. Then he looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw all the girls with their mouths open in shock and extendable ears hanging. He smirked and walked out of the hall after Crabbe and Goyle, who were going to the Hospital wing. Hermione and Pansy were suspicious and followed him out of the hall.

"Looking for me," sneered Malfoy. Hermione and Pansy jumped in shock and looked at the corner he was standing in.

"Yes, actually we were," replied Pansy.

"Why did you lie?"

"Lie … about what," he asked faking a shocked look, "me innocent Draco Malfoy lie," he asked.

"Seriously Malfoy you knew it was us why didn't you tell?"

"Do I need a reason for everything I do," he asked smirking. Pansy sighed in defeat. Hermione glared at him and he smirked at him in return. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I'll let you two sort your problems out, you are two of my best friends and I want you to get along," said Pansy and she walked away.

Hermione sighed, "she actually thinks she can make us be friends."

"Why you don't you think I'm smart enough to be your friend," asked Malfoy smiling.

"Well I'm not a pureblood so it wouldn't have worked out any way," said Hermione.

"Whatever Granger," sneered Malfoy and he left, he walked up to his dormitory and lied down on his bed.

_What just happened? Why was I being nice to Granger? I can't fancy her that's not possible … is it? Well now there's nothing stopping me from liking her. The boy who won't die killed The Dark Lord. Argh Am I even considering it as a possibility? No it's Granger eww. Well she's not that bad, I could give her a chance. Oh crap I was supposed to go to the great hall to set up two minutes ago._

Malfoy got up ran out of the common room and got to the great hall only a few minutes late. He stopped in front of the doors to catch his breath. He heard someone else running down to the great hall. He saw Hermione running down the steps. She skidded to a halt in front of the doors.

"Hey,"

"Hi, were only a few minutes late," he said checking his watch, "come on." He opened the door for her and she walked through and he followed. The great hall was full of people running around setting up. Hermione walked over to Pansy who was changing the napkin colours to black and orange.

"Hey Pansy, sorry I'm late,"

"No problem, the fifth years are setting up streamers and balloons. Can you go get the pumpkins from Hagrid?"

"Yeah sure, bye." Hermione walked down to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door. Hagrid opened the door.

"Hi Hermione, oh you'll be 'ere for the pumpkins."

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll carry them up to the castle for you."

"No it's okay, I'll levitate them up." Hermione went in the garden and levitated the first one up to the castle. Then she got Ginny to assist her with the eleven remaining pumpkins. When they were all in the castle Hermione and Pansy went and magically carved faces into the pumpkins.

After the pumpkins were carved Hermione assisted the fifth years and they finished colouring the napkins and the tablecloths. The theme colours were black and orange. By 3:00pm most of the decorations were finished; streamers, balloons and the pumpkins were all around. It was time for Hermione to set up the snack table with Malfoy.

"Hey Granger,"

"Hi Malfoy." She replied. They started discussing how they were going to set up the table. They got to work decorating and putting the plates of food on the table.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Also if anyone is interested I have written two oneshots. One is called "That Night" and the other is "Perfect Proposal".**


	15. Halloween

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This chapter has some more Dramione in it. Also, I just heard the seventh movie is going to be split into 2 parts and will be directed by David Yates (he did the 5th and 6th movies). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Chapter 15 – Halloween 

It was 4:00 the six girls (from the sleepover) were all in the Gryffindor dormitories getting ready for the dance. They had changed into their costumes and were busy fixing their hair. Luna pulled hers into a bun similar to tinkerbell's. Lavender straightened her hair and put a flower in it. Parvati put loose waves into her dark hair and put on the cat ears. Pansy curled her hair and put in a red ribbon. Ginny and Hermione left their hair normal but both used a glittery hair spray.

They went down to the great hall with some of the fifth year Gryffindor boys. Harry was dressed as peter pan, he was wearing a long green shirt, green tights and a hat with a red feather. Ron was Hercules and looked great with his hair done and all the armour.

The group sat down at one of the circular tables where they were joined by Malfoy, dressed as Prince Phillip from Sleeping Beauty, and Blaise, dressed as Eric from The Little Mermaid, after Pansy had coaxed them into it. After dinner the music started.

A fast song came on and the girls got up to dance leaving the boys to discuss quidditch. The girls didn't come back until a slow song came on. Then they sat down to get drinks. After they had finished they randomly paired off and danced. Hermione was dancing with Ron.

As the song ended Dumbledore got up to speak, "now this is the first of three dances where you must dance with someone from another house. Hermione saw two Ravenclaws walking over. They were friends of Ginny's ex-boyfriend, Michael Corner. Hermione and Ginny danced with them. Hermione's partner wasn't very good and kept stepping on her toes, across the room she saw Harry dancing with Luna.

Soon the song ended and another fast song came on; once again the boys stayed at the table to talk. The girls walked over in attempt to make them dance. They obeyed after a small argument. Even on the dance floor they refused to dance, so the girls gave up and let them go back to the table.

Once again it was time for a dance with a member of a different house. This time Hermione was dancing with a Hufflepuff boy a few years younger than her. She had a feeling his friends dared him to ask her ask a joke, because they were sniggering a few feet away. Even the guys at her table seemed to think it was funny; she shot them a glare before letting the boy dance with her. Luckily, he didn't step on her feet once, but his hands were sweaty and every time she looked at him he blushed.

Another fast song came on and she hurried back to her friends to continue dancing, of course that was after they stopped laughing at her. That last "partner from another house" dance came and both Hermione and Ginny had to dance with a Slytherin and Pansy had to dance with a Gryffindor. Pansy was absolutely thrilled when Ron asked her, as was Ginny when Blaise asked her.

This left Hermione basically alone. She turned around and Malfoy offered her his hand, she raised her eyebrows before accepting his offer. She made sure they danced far away from Harry and Ron to avoid a fight, but the distance didn't stop Pansy and Ginny from noticing.

Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor common room with Ginny. They changed out of their costumes. Hermione put on a pair of jean short-shorts and a pink t-shirt. She walked down to the common room with Ginny. They saw Harry and Ron sitting by the fire where they saved two seats. Hermione and Ginny walked over to them.

"Are you guys sitting with us we saved you good seats?"

"Yeah, we just have to stop at the library before curfew. I want to take out a book."

"I may be a while, I'll meet you back here." Hermione and Ginny walked to the library. Each of them walked to their favourite section. Hermione was looking at some books when she heard someone move behind her. She looked around and saw Malfoy sitting at a table looking at a book. She turned back around and continued to look for a book.

Wow Granger! I've never seen you expose that much. Malfoy thought looking at her shorts.

"Nice shorts Granger." Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"What, it's just goody two-shoes Granger wearing those," he said indicating her shorts.

"What's wrong with my shorts?" she asked.

"Uh, you do realize how much of your legs are showing."

"This is barely showing anything, you should see what my muggle friends wear."

"Usually, I would request to meet your friends after hearing about their exposing wardrobe, but since they're muggles it's a different story."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "You will never change, will you? See now nothing's stopping you from being nice to people other than purebloods. Voldemort is gone and you don't have to become a Death Eater."

Malfoy's eyes widened, he hadn't heard her talk about what he said. He supposed she told Weasel and St. Potter, but she didn't bother him about it like he suspected she would. "So have you gone and told everyone I was going to become a Death Eater?"

"No, I haven't it's your business. You told me and I kept your secret."

Once again Malfoy looked shocked, he couldn't believe she didn't tell anyone. Did she think she was being loyal? Was she trying to be nice to him? Damn Gryffindors and their good morals.

"Why are you so shocked? Do you think that I am that indecent of a person to use that against you? Everyone has some good in them deep down, and I suppose that was yours. I was just trying to be nice I didn't think you, Draco Malfoy king of meanness and insensitivity, would want everyone to know that you could be nice. Anyway I'm going to meet Harry, Ron and Ginny, bye."

She started to turn around when he grabbed her arm. "Wait, why do you think I insensitive? I'm not insensitive."

"What about all those girls you have trailing after you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're being heartless; letting each one of them think they have a chance with you. When you just want to make out with them."

"How do you know I make out with them?" He exclaimed.

"Have you forgotten I'm friends with Pansy now? And speaking of Pansy, you do know she doesn't fancy you?"

"She doesn't?"

"No, you were her closest friend in first year so she kind of just hung around with you, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise. But it's good now she has some girl friends."

"Friends plural, who is she friends with other than you?"

"Ginny, Lavender, Parvati and Luna."

"Lavender … that name stands out."

"She was the one who made out with you the day we gave Crabbe the potion."

"She's a good kisser. Wait! Did she just make out with me to distract me from you guys?"

"Yes."

"So she doesn't even like me?"

"Well she thinks you're good looking, which no girl can deny but no, she doesn't fancy you."

"Wait you said no girl can deny I'm good looking,"

"Yes, so …"

"You said no girl, which would include you. So you must think I'm good looking too." He said this all in a triumphant voice as if he discovered a big secret.

"Yes, I can't deny you are good looking in a guy you see on TV kind of way not in a fancying kind of way." Hermione lied thankful she wasn't holding the ball of truth.

"Uh…What's TV?"

"Never mind I've got to go."

"But you still admitted you've fallen for the looks and charm of Draco Malfoy."

"Oh Please."

Once again he pulled her back, but his time it was much closer; too close for Hermione's comfort. He moved down and kissed her gently on the lips. But the kiss only lasted for a second as Hermione pulled away in shock.

"Um … I got to go," she said before hurrying to the other end of the library. He watched her sign out her book and leave the library without looking back.

Why did I kiss Granger? Duh, because you fancy her. No I can't like her. Why not? It doesn't matter that she's muggle born anymore. Well she's smart, pretty, friendly and no I can't like her it's Granger, best friend of St.Potter and weasel king. Whatever maybe I'm just tired. Yes that's it lack of sleep. With that thought he left the library and went to the Slytherin Dormitories and went to sleep.

As Hermione walked back to them common room she was flooded with thoughts.

What am I going to do? I just kissed Malfoy, no Malfoy just kissed me and what did I do I pulled away. I can't like Malfoy, but the ball of truth said I was lying when I said I didn't. This is so confusing. I know I like Malfoy, but what will Harry and Ron say. I can't tell them he kissed me they'd kill him. But what's wrong with me, I know I wanted to kiss him back, but I don't want to be one of his many girlfriends. I'm not going to fall for the whole 'but you're different' crap. Things will look brighter in the morning.

Hermione walked into the common room and sat down by Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Wow, mione I think you just set the world's biggest record for the longest time to take out a book" laughed Ron.

"Ha Ha very funny, I bumped into someone so we stopped and talked," said Hermione giving Ginny an 'I need to talk to you later' look. Hermione put her feet up on the table in front of her and started to read. Reading always helped with her problems, they didn't solve them they just took them off her mind for a while.

With in five minutes she had completely forgot about Malfoy and the kiss and was absorbed in her book. She nearly jumped when she heard something knock on the window. She looked around and realized they were the only people in the room. She looked over to the window where she saw a brown owl waiting. She recognized it instantly, it was Viktor's owl.

**Please review, it is great motivation for me to update faster!**


	16. Ordinary Day

**A/N: Thanks to xxxxcrazychickxxxx for the review! sorry for updating late. I was going to post this chapter on Friday, but I didn't have time.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the HP series.**

Chapter 16 - Ordinary Day

Hermione hurried over to the window and let the owl in. She untied the letter.

_Hermione_

Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts

Dear Hermione,

I am glad to hear you are well. I had an eventful summer. I was traveling with the Quidditch team. We came in second, we were beaten by Moose Jaw Meteorites. It was too bad we didn't play in Britain or I could have seen you. It has been a long time since I last saw you, it would be nice to see you again. Maybe this summer we could get together. At the moment I am not very busy as Quidditch season just ended. But I am still practicing hard for next time. I value our friendship very much and I am glad you are keeping in touch. Not many people write to me as I am always traveling. I hope you are enjoying your time at Hogwarts. Please write back soon.

_Take care,_

_Viktor_

Hermione replied to his letter quickly. Then departed for bed. When she got up to the dormitories she found Ginny waiting for her.

"Hi Ginny, what's up?"

"You wanted to talk to me remember."

"Wha - oh yeah. I bumped into Malfoy at the library."

"And …"

"Well we talked and"

"You had a civilized conversation with Malfoy? It must be a full moon!" Said Ginny walking over to the window and looking out.

"Ha ha, anyway we started talking because he made a comment about my shorts. Then I was about to leave and he pulled me back. Then we started talking again, I was about to leave again and then he pulled me back and …"

"And what? What happened?"

"He uh… he kissed me."

"Oh really, what did you do, did you kiss him back? Is he a good kisser, I hear he's amazing."

"Uh… well I pulled away as soon as I realized what he did."

"Oh no mione you didn't!"

"I was in shock. Draco Malfoy kissed me. Do you know what Harry and Ron would do if they found out?"

"Yeah, they'd kill him."

"Exactly, I think I really like him."

"Obviously you do remember the ball of truth?"

"I know, Oh how am I going to tell Harry and Ron?"

"Don't tell them, it was just one kiss. You don't know what's going to happen. He may forget about it by next week. You won't even be a dent in his memory of girls he kissed. Well he might remember you as the only one who pulled away," joked Ginny.

"Oh don't remind me."

"Come on we should get to bed, it's late."

"Yeah, good night."

Hermione changed and got into bed.

_Ginny's right. I shouldn't worry it was just a kiss. Everything will be back to normal tomorrow_.

With that thought she fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning she slept in a bit. Then got dressed and went to see if Harry and Ron were up. They weren't in the common room so she walked up to their common room very quietly. She walked over to Harry's bed.

"Harry, wake up. Harry …" She walked over to the window and pulled over the curtains.

"Ah close the curtains," moaned Harry.

"Harry wake up."

"Hi Hermione," said Dean who had just gotten out of bed, "HERMIONE! What are you doing here?"

The boys laughed as Dean put on his dressing gown to cover himself as he was only wearing boxers.

"I came to get Harry and Ron, sorry for waking you guys."

"You should be sorry," mumbled Ron.

"I'm sorry for waking those three not you and Harry."

"So why do you want us."

"I wanted to do something today. We don't have homework and you don't have quidditch practice."

"Okay we'll get ready and meet you in the common room."

Hermione left their room and sat down in the common room where she continued to read her book. In ten minutes the boys we're down. They spent the day enjoying themselves in the grounds. It was their last enjoyable day as lessons became more demanding now that they were doing NEWT classes. So weekends became busy; full of revising and studying.

**:-D :-D :-D :-D**


	17. Snowed In

**A/N: Thanks to xxxxcrazychickxxxx and Princess Draco MalfoySlytherin for the reviews! Here's the next chapter. This was actually my first idea for this fic, so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting so bored of writing these, it just makes me slightly depressed.**

Chapter 17 - Snowed In

November passed by in a flash. Hermione was always working so she was rarely seen. Everything had gotten back to normal except that the workload was even bigger. Ginny seemed somewhat right about what she said about Malfoy. He never mentioned it or did it again.

He only talked to her if it was required for lessons, but what Hermione found strange was she saw him look at her much more often than usual. She also noticed he rarely emerged from broom closets with girls, which assured her he had listened to what she said about him being insensitive. But she didn't waste time thinking about him as she was too busy studying.

In mid December she decided she would surprise her parents and go home for the Christmas holidays. Harry and Ron were leaving later, so while Hermione packed they played a game of Wizard Chess. After she was finished packing she had an early night because she had to be up early for the train ride.

The next morning Hermione got up at 5:30 and dressed. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a black turtleneck. She went down for breakfast and looked around at the other students in the hall. She looked towards the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy realizing he must also be going home for Christmas.

After she finished she walked outside to get a carriage. The ride started and Hermione looked out the window, when she felt the carriage speed up. Soon it was out of control she looked out and realized one of the other carriages was doing the same thing. She noticed that both carriages were heading towards the forest.

"AHH!" yelled Hermione the carriage was toppling over. She quickly climbed out and realized that the other carriage was behind her and she heard the hooves of centaurs. Malfoy ran up behind her "come on." They started running not knowing where they were going. The snow was falling quickly and was extremely thick. They saw a small cottage up about 100 meters away.

"Look we can go in there," called Hermione. They ran into the house and heard a lock click behind them.

"Did you lock it?" They both asked at the same time. Instantly they tried the lock to make sure they weren't locked in. They were, and even if they could unlock it they would be snowed in by the time they got it open.

"Oh no," sighed Hermione and she read a note on the door.

_Dear whoever has entered this cottage,_

_You have entered an enchanted cottage. This cottage only appears when needed desperately. People outside can see it when it is occupied. While here you might discover many secrets held within. The door can't be opened from the inside, the only way out is if the door is opened from the outside. This cottage has been vacant for many years, so please excuse the old fashioned style. As you do not know how long your stay shall be please make yourself at home._

_Sincerely,_

_Edgar & Eliza Klein_

"What?" asked Draco who hadn't seen the note.

"Read this," said Hermione

Draco looked at the note she indicated and read it quickly. His jaw dropped.

"What! I have to stay her with a mudblood," he said outraged. Hermione had a hurt look in her eyes but she hid it at once.

"Yes and I'm going to enjoy myself so much with a stuck up, annoying, self-centered ferret," snapped Hermione. She looked at the window and muttered a spell to break the glass, it didn't work. She sighed and decided to see if she could summon her trunk.

"Accio trunk," she said. She waited… and waited … and here it comes. It went right through the glass window like it was air. She walked over and levitated it to the next room. She decided to look around, as it was better than staying around that ferret. She wandered up the stairs. There was only one bedroom. It was a big room with a queen size bed.

There was washroom right next to the bedroom; it was huge with a very large bathtub and shower. The whole place was decorated elegantly. But her favourite room was the lounge. It had a huge window with a window seat. A lot of couches and books; it was nothing compared to the Hogwarts library, but they were books all the same. She was overwhelmed at the prospect of having some new books to read. She went back downstairs, hoping Malfoy wasn't there. She looked around; apparently he left already.

Perfect now she could look around the first floor. There was a small room with a few chairs, a desk and one bookshelf. There was an old fashion kitchen with a stove and a wooden table. Hermione looked in the cupboards to see if there was any food, but all the cupboards were empty. She tried all the cupboards but accidentally opened the first one again. This time it was full of food.

_Cool, the letter was right. There are all sorts of surprises._

Hermione looked in a room near the kitchen. It was about 7:00, the sun was just rising. The room Hermione entered was small. It looked like a walk in closet but it had a desk and a small couch shoved in. At the desk there was also a small wooden stool. Hermione pulled the stool over to the window and gasped. The view was beautiful the sun was just rising and the sky was a light pink with a bit of orange. She decided this was her second favourite room after the lounge.

By 10:00 am Malfoy decided to constantly stay in the lounge as he knew it would annoy Hermione. So Hermione acted above such nonsense and took out a few books at a time a read by the window in the smaller study. Soon it was 12:00 and Hermione decided to get some lunch. As she entered the kitchen she saw that Malfoy had just entered too.

"What's for lunch?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're having but I'm having a sandwich," replied Hermione.

"Aren't you going to make me lunch Granger?" sneered Malfoy just to annoy her. Hermione looked really ticked off.

"Really Malfoy I know you're a good for nothing pure blood but seriously can't you do anything for yourself?"

"Why would I do things for myself when I can have a mudblood servant like you."

"You are such an insufferable prat," said Hermione angrily. She turned around and stomped out the door and stomped up the stairs. Malfoy smirked; he loved getting her mad. Then he heard a crash instantly followed by a scream.

"What can't even walk up a set of stairs Granger?" There was no reply.

"Granger?"


	18. Sprained Ankle and Broken Heart

**A/N: I am so Sorry that i haven't updated in so long!! I was sick for the past few weeks, then I was really busy catching up with school. Also, I'm extra sorry because I left it at a cliffy. On with the chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to write it again...I think people realize I'm not J.K. even though there are several similarities...ok not so many! ;-D **

Chapter 18 – Sprained Ankle and Broken Heart

Draco walked through the door and to the stairs. He saw Hermione lying there unconscious. How her face was already tear streaked he didn't know how. But by the odd angle her foot was sticking out at, her foot looked broken. He sighed. He showed his nice side with the wrong people. He bent down and picked her up. He carried her upstairs and into the lounge laying her down on a couch.

He worked quickly. He didn't know the spell to fix broken bones but he was able to reduce it to a sprain. He conjured some pillows under her head and one under her foot. He also conjured two ice packs, one for her foot the other for the bump on her head. After he had finished he decided to leave her.

He walked back to the kitchen and made himself a bowl of soup. After finishing he decided to read for a bit. He crept into the lounge and pulled a book off the shelf. He stationed himself at the furthest couch from Hermione; it was behind several bookshelves so he remained unseen. Soon he fell asleep with the book open on his chest. An hour later Hermione woke up.

Ow my ankle. What happened? How did I get here? Oh yeah… I fell down the stairs.

"Malfoy …Malfoy," Hermione called. On the other side of the room Malfoy woke with a start. He looked around and then heard her calling. He started to get up.

"Malfoy where are you?"

Obviously she didn't hear him.

"Draco where are you,"

He froze. She called him Draco she never calls him that. He turned a corner. He could see her attempting to get up.

"You shouldn't be on your ankle. You should be lying down,"

"Oh crap," Hermione fell to the floor because he surprised her. He walked over and bent down. He lifted her up back onto the couch.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," he replied. He sat on the edge of the couch beside her. "How does you ankle feel?"

"It still hurts," Hermione answered. He took the ice pack off, her ankle was red and swollen. He waved his wand and an ankle wrap appeared on her foot. "Does that help?" he asked.

"Yeah it's better, thank you,"

"Well since I've helped you so much, do I get any privileges?" He asked looking at her seductively.

"Ew, you pervert, I'm not having sex with you!"

"Who said anything about sex? I was just wondering if I could copy your transfiguration essay," he said innocently, "but obviously you have other things on your mind. It's understandable that you want to have your first time with a sex god like me."

"Oh please, a sex god. I know for a fact that you are still a virgin,"

"WHAT! Who told you that?"

"Pansy"

"What, she betrayed me?"

"No she was just being honest."

"Who else knows?"

"Just a few other girls"

"Great just great, now the whole bloody school will know," he muttered under his breath.

"Oh come on, do you really think the whole school cares about your love life?"

"Still, you better not tell anyone that ever!" he said looking incredibly embarrassed.

"Fine, but that ruined my plans of telling Rita Skeeter and asking her to print it in the daily prophet," joked Hermione. Malfoy responded with a growl. She laughed and his scowl softened as he watched her.

He leaned towards her, his lips brushing hers gently. He deepened this kiss and his arms wrapped around her waist. She responded to the kiss and placed both hands on his face pulling him closer. The kiss seemed to last forever, unlike their last. Finally Draco pulled away, Hermione looked at him confused of his sudden coldness.

He moved away and left her there only stopping to toss her a book on his way out. She would never understand him, he could be so sweet one moment and so cold and distant the next. It's like every time she tried to get close to him he's push her away.

Hermione sighed and tried to make sense of the boy she couldn't understand. After thinking and analyzing everything she knew about him, she still came out blank. She could think of nothing, no clues to understand this mysterious boy. She looked at the book he had left her Beauty and the Beast, Hermione smiled to herself as she began to read.

Once Draco was out of the lounge, he hurried back to the bedroom and shut the door behind him. He glared at the wall for a moment, and then hit the wall with both his fists angrily. _This isn't fair, why can't I even date her. It's not my fault if father made that stupid deal. And Snape, how can he tell me to stay away from her after what he did. This is so frustrating!_

Draco began to pace the room, trying to find some way to around it. He came out with nothing. He tried more and still nothing. The more he tried the angrier he got, but the more he wanted to find a way.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D


	19. Regret, Lies and Confusion

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! Here's the next chapter, it's a bit short.**

**Disclaimer: (Sigh) I own nothing.**

**kat.1600: The stuff with Draco's father is going to come in later, I just wanted to have some parts leading up to it.**

**The Princess Wolf: Thanks!! (I liked the happy face!! :-D)**

**Lya Darkfury: yup, tear streaked face was not from the fall! Thanks for the comment about my portrayal od Draco, I always have more trouble writing about his emotions in comparsion to Hermione's.**

**xxxxcrazychickxxxx: Thanks!! I hope you like the next chapter!**

Chapter 19 – Regret, Lies and Confusion 

Reading the book was great for clearing Hermione's mind. It didn't give her any answers to her problem, but she did get an idea. She was going to do some snooping. She wanted to figure out why he wouldn't get close to anyone, he was definitely not telling her something.

But her detective work would have to wait until she was able to walk, surprisingly she didn't know many healing spells. She was very relaxed lying there watching the sun sink down behind the trees. She soon grew bored and summoned another book to entertain herself. This one was a mystery. She began reading and was easily immersed into the book.

It was dark rain splattered the cracked windows, the she saw it a footprint on the staircase. It was the only thing in the room not covered in dust. She looked around cautiously, then made her way up the stairs as quietly as she could.

As she reached the top the beam of yellowish light from her flashlight fell upon a pair of large male feet. She looked up at the man. He was tall and muscular, and then something caught her eye. It was attached to his belt; she looked closer and realized it was a gun.

"You aren't supposed to be here," the man growled at Nancy. He reached to his waist and pulled out the gun. Nancy went to take a step back, but she stumbled and fell down the stairs with a crash.

Outside the window there was a huge gust of wind and hail pounded on the window. Hermione screamed in surprise; she was so caught up in her book she didn't realize the storm raging outside. She looked out the window and saw that the sky was cloudy and dark.

She put her book down and tried to get up. Her ankle throbbed, but she was extremely bored and wanted to move around a bit. She supported herself on the side of the couch and made her way out of the room.

Just as she made it to the doorway she bumped right into Draco. "Oi," he said loudly, "you shouldn't be walking yet, and you need to lie down." As he was saying this Hermione tried to hide the yawn escaping her.

"See I was right you need to rest, come on." He let her lean on him and he helped her walk to the bedroom. He left her standing there and left the room. He said goodnight very quickly, then tried to escape the awkward feeling after their kiss, but he knew he shouldn't have let it happen he regretted it now, but what's done is done. She summoned a pair of red PJ bottoms, and a black t-shirt. She climbed into the large bed and was soon asleep.

Hermione woke up hours later; her ankle was in a lot of pain. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was three o'clock in the morning. She walked to the bathroom to get a wet cloth for her ankle. She soaked the towel in the water, and the coolness relieved some of her pain. She was about to go back to bed when she saw a small cabinet beside the sink. She looked in it and found a bunch of bottles and boxes.

She looked at some of the labels and realized they were medical supplies; she searched through the bottles eagerly and found what she was looking for. The bottle was for broken bones, but if she took a smaller dose, it should heal her ankle. She drank some of the blue liquid, which burnt her throat and waited. Within minutes her ankle started to feel better. She started to walk around and felt much better, except for the growling in her stomach.

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, and she snacked on some cookies. She passed the small study and continued back up the stairs. She was passing the lounge when she heard a noise. She tiptoed into the room and stayed in the shadows trying to make her way towards the source of the noise.

She crept behind one of the bookcases, but was grabbed by the waist and a wand was shoved in her face. She let out a small scream and struggled against the strong male arms holding her and pounded his bare chest with her fists, he didn't even wince, and she was useless without her wand. She heard a sigh of relief coming from her captor.

"Oh it's just you, Granger," Draco said and he released his hold. She backed up slightly and took in his disgruntled appearance. He was only wearing a pair of green track pants, he had dark rings around his eyes and he was shivering.

Hermione couldn't help but smile imagining what Lavender and Parvati would say if they saw their dream boy in this dishevelled look. He started talking again, which brought Hermione back to reality.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked her curiously.

"I was hungry. What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep on that unbearable couch. Come on, I'll walk you back to your room."

"No, it's okay, I'll stay here on the couch, you can have the bed," she said, he looked truly awful, and she didn't want to deal with a grumpy Draco.

"No, you have a sprained ankle. You're taking the bed.'

"My ankle's fine, I found a potion for it in the bathroom."

"What ever, I'll walk you back," he said. He then pulled her out of the lounge before she could respond, so all he got was a confused look. Once they had arrived back at the bedroom, Hermione quickly excused herself to use the washroom, while Draco sat on her bed to wait. Hermione returned to the bed and was so tired she did not notice the sleeping figure next to her.


	20. Kisses and Karma

**A/N: Thanks to The Princess Wolf and xxxxcrazychickxxxx for the reviews!! I'm really excited because I'm nearly at 50 reviews! So I've decided that I am going to PM the 50th reviewer a preview of the next chapter! Also, in honour of Mother's day I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my mum.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Harry Potter.**

Chapter 20 – Kisses and Karma

Hermione woke up to find herself tangled in the bed sheets, she pulled her legs out and tried to get up, but something around her waist prevented her from doing so. She looked down to her waist and saw a male arm wrapped around her; she looked beside her dreading what she was going to see. There he was lying so innocently next to her.

Draco looked so peaceful when he was asleep, no smirk and nothing to confuse her. Sun was just starting to peek into the room; Hermione glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 6:00am. Trying not to wake him Hermione lied back down, pushing thoughts of an angry Harry and Ron out her mind she fell back to sleep.

About two hours later Draco woke up to find himself with his arms around something soft and smooth. He raised his head slightly and realized the smoothness was Hermione's bare midsection. Her shirt had risen slightly in her sleep so it was just above her belly button. He smirked and brought his hand up slightly, pulling the shirt with him, but a hand caught his and roughly put it back at his side. Hermione got out of bed crossly, and she made sure to toss the sheets forcefully onto his head as she left. She entered the bathroom and he heard her lock the door before starting the shower.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," was all he muttered still grinning. But Hermione didn't find the situation as amusing. After showering and dressing she went to all lengths to avoid the embarrassment of facing him. Unfortunately that meant she couldn't start her detective work yet, but she had gained many more tips as she continued reading her mystery novel.

By the end of the day Draco hadn't seen her once, not only had she hid in closets if she heard him approaching. She also put a charm around herself so that if he came within ten feet of her she would be warned by a vibration in her hand, so she could escape right away. It was a useful trick, but Hermione wished she had Harry's invisibility cloak, so she could just hide under there.

Hermione was still reading her book and it was past midnight. A yawn escaped her and she tried to focus on the blurry words in front of her. Tears filled her eyes as she tried to hold back another yawn. She wiped them away easily and finally put down her book. She walked through the house quickly to check that he was already asleep before she settled down on the couch.

"He was right when he said it was uncomfortable," she muttered. She conjured some cushions and tried to make herself more comfy. She did not succeed and out of pure frustration she whacked the side of the couch with her wand. Under her Hermione felt the couch move it grew much larger and softer. Hermione lied back down and was asleep within minutes.



The next morning Hermione woke up, dressed and hurried downstairs. But by the time that she got there was a burnt smell lingering in the air. She entered the kitchen to find Draco violently hitting the stove with his wand, next to him was a dish full of what looked like burnt disks. She began to laugh at him, he spun around when he heard he the sudden noise and glared at her. He then folded his arms and pouted. She replied to that by saying, "well, that's karma for you."

"How is that karma? I didn't do anything wrong to begin with."

"That happened because of what you did yesterday morning," Hermione said simply.

"Well is karma going to get me for doing this too?" he asked as he moved towards her swiftly and wrapped his arms around kissing her deeply. She returned the kiss happily, getting used to his hot and cold moods. He could be impossible to deal with sometimes, but when he was in good mood it made up for it. They stepped back into the study and Hermione removed her arms from her neck and used them to hoist herself onto the desk. She felt his tongue press against her lips, silently asking for access to her mouth. She fulfilled his request, opening her mouth slightly. After a few more minutes Hermione pulled away.

"Well, all of this activity has made me hungry. Why don't we go make breakfast?" She asked.

"Fine, let's go," he replied, hoping they could continue after she had eaten. He held her hand and led her to the kitchen. She went over and examined the burnt disks and realizes they were Draco's attempt to make pancakes. Once again she started to laugh as she pulled ingredients out from the cupboards and started a fresh batch.

**A/N: Please R&R (Rest & Relax...haha just kidding)**


	21. All in a Letter

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! The first person to review it will get a preview of the next chapter (through PM). This chapter explains a lot about Draco and some of his earlier actions.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

Chapter 21 – All in a Letter

After their snogging session, when Draco had retreated to the lounge to read, Hermione snuck up to the bedroom locking the door. She used the charm to warn her if he was within ten feet of the door and then started her work. She magically unlocked his trunk and began sifting through his personal belongings.

She needed anything to find out why he refused to let anyone get to close to him. She remembered back at school he was distant with his friends on many occasions. After the morning's activities, Hermione thought she had broken through his barriers, but then he became distant again. She didn't understand him, and the more time she spent with him the more she wanted to.

After unlocking his trunk she dug beneath his clothes and his school things, checking in his pockets and notebooks for anything that would give her a clue. She was just about to give up and was pulling her hand out of the trunk, when she found a scroll of parchment she hadn't looked at. She untied it curiously and saw that it was a collection of blank pieces of parchment.

She was confused; obviously these papers had something in common if he kept them all together. It must be something important if he's trying to hide it she decided. Luckily all he did was use a spell to make it disappear temporarily. Hermione recognized the spell at once and was able to de-activate it. Hermione opened the first letter and began to read:

_Draco,_

_I am writing to inform you of certain terms we must discuss soon. As you know I had a bet going with Mr. Dolohov, and I regret saying that I have lost said bet. You may be wondering how this affects you, but what you don't know is that you were part of the wager. I will not be able to see you at Christmas, due to work related issues. Your mother told me that she informed you of Mr. Dolohov's interest in you, so I am sure you have figured out what the bet was for. If not you shall find out in April._

_Your Father_

Hermione's mouth was open after she read the letter, how could he bet on his son? She pulled out the next letter and found different writing, she looked at the signature and saw that it was from Draco's mother.

_My Dearest Draco,_

_I hope you are well and enjoying school. All is quite normal at the manor; I am looking forward to seeing you at Christmas. The house is quite empty without you or your father here. Not that I am missing him, sorry dear I know you hate when we argue but he has made a ridiculous bet which he cannot back out of, for fear that he 'will lose his reputation.' We are not currently on speaking terms so I don't know if he has told you about the bet. Well as you know Dolohov has been asking many questions about you, and it seems that he would like you to marry his daughter Madeline. She attends Beauxbatons, which is where her mother Pauline attended school. I have only met the girl once, but I truly detest her mother and from what I saw of her she was shallow and air headed, and she will do anything to get her hands on the Malfoy fortune! She is the last person on Earth I wish for you to marry! But your father foolishly bet on it. I haven't found any loopholes to the deal yet, but I will continue to look. We shall talk more about this at Christmas when your father is not home._

_Give Pansy and Blaise my best wishes. See you soon!_

_Love,_

_Mum_

Hermione was in shock. He was betrothed! How could he lead her on like that and know nothing can ever happen? Hermione felt used and betrayed. He was only using her to lock lips until he met his wife to be! Hermione thought back to her adventure in the department of mysteries and remembered Dolohov; if the girl is anything like her father she would be cruel and absolutely brutal. Hermione finally shifted her eyes to the next letter, this time she recognized the handwriting.

_Draco,_

_Both your father and mother have informed me of you betrothal to Miss Dolohov. I am certainly disappointed in your father's actions. I understand how you must feel, but I wish to warn you do not do anything that could upset the Dolohov family. They are very influential at the ministry and throughout the Wizarding community; they can cause you great difficulties in the future. I advise you not to continue any of your relationships, the Dolohov's will be furious if they found out about your many girlfriends. I hope you take this advice, as your godfather I feel it is my duty to warn you how much this bet can damage your life if you don't obey them._

_S. Snape_

Hermione was surprised at this letter, she did not know that Snape was his godfather and she wondered how much power the Dolohov's must have for him to be so persistent. She also regretted looking at the date of this letter, which was around the beginning of November, the same time she told him to stop going after so many girls. He didn't take my advice, he only stopped seeing all those girls because Snape told him to! She pulled out the final letter hastily, realizing that it was another letter from Snape.

_Draco,_

_I have already told you not to fool around with girls now that you are involved in this bet. If anyone knows the consequences of this it's me. I told you to stay out of any romantic relationships, but you make it worse by going after a muggle born, do you understand what they would do to her if they found out? I once again am giving you my advice, sever ties with Ms. Granger before something unfortunate happens to either one of you. Please take this advice to heart, if not for Ms. Granger, then for me this is history repeating itself._

_S. Snape_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R**


	22. I Don't Want to Play

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! Nothing interesting to say today, so on with chapter 22.**

**Disclaimer: (Sigh) I have to write this again? I own nothing, except the plot.**

Chapter 22 – I Don't Want to Play

Finding the letters had sparked Hermione's curiosity, especially the last one! First of all how did Snape know what had happened between her and Malfoy? 'This is history repeating itself' what does that mean? No matter how curious she was she had come to a conclusion, she would have to stay away from Malfoy.

Obviously, it would only hurt them both in the end. Not that she minded him getting hurt; he had hurt her after all. He had known about this bet all along and didn't tell her! The least he could have done was stay away from her completely.

Hermione's night was restless; it was her turn on the bed, as she refused to share with that unbearable ferret. At around 7:00 am, she dragged herself out of bed taking a cool, refreshing shower to wake herself up. Before retreating to the lounge she checked the calendar realizing it was December 24. How she wished she was at the burrow with the Weasley family, she sighed as she left the room.

As she entered the lounge she walked into something large, she looked up into the smirking face of Draco Malfoy. She glared at him, and moved away quickly. She had decided not to talk to him after reading the letters.

"Watch where you're going," she snapped, she was tired and in no mood to deal with him.

"Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he laughed, but when she growled, his smile disappeared and he looked a tad scared.

"How could you not tell me something like this? I thought we had something obviously not! A relationship is about trust, how on Earth can I trust you. Obviously this isn't going to work," she burst out savagely. He leaned down and tried to silence her with a kiss, but she shoved him off roughly.

"Hey, I don't know what you're on about, but you're way out of line," he spat.

"I'm out of line! You're telling me I'm out of line? I'm not the one trying to get into a relationship when I'm betrothed!" His face paled, and his eyes widened in shock. Then there was a crash beneath them. They ran downstairs to see who or what made the disturbance.



"Who's there?" Hagrid called raising his crossbow from the doorway.

"Hagrid, thank goodness you're here!" Hermione cried happily. Malfoy stepped forward from behind her and Hagrid raised his crossbow again.

"Oh it's just you Mr. Malfoy," he said lowering it again.

"Don't get out of the doorway, or we'll get locked in, can you just give us a moment to get our things?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but you two have gotta lot of 'xplaining to do," he replied as they hurried up the stair to get their trunks.

As soon as they were away from him Draco said, "Hermione, about before could you let me expl…"

"Explain, no I don't want an explanation Malfoy. All I want is for you to stay away from me. I

don't know what type of game you're playing, but I don't want to play it," she said quietly, and with that she slammed down the lid of her trunk and left him standing there.

"Hermione," Hagrid said quietly as she approached him, "Malfoy didn't try anything when you were looked did he?"

"No, don't worry Hagrid," Hermione said reassuringly patting his arm.

"Good 'cause if he did I'd tear his limbs off him," Hagrid growled. Malfoy chose that moment to walk in and Hermione snorted.

She cleared her throat and said, "Shall we go?"

"Right, yes," said Hagrid Holding the door as they exited to make sure they didn't get locked in again. The three of them trudged through the forest in silence making their way to the castle. Once inside the castle Hagrid lead them to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah Hagrid, is there a problem?" asked Dumbledore pleasantly.

"These two got locked in that darn cottage," he explained. Dumbledore looked at the two students who were refusing to look at one another and smiled. Dumbledore walked over to Fawkes' stand and sent him to bring both Snape and McGonagall to his office. Both arrived looking slightly confused.

"Well it seems two of your students have been locked inside the enchanted cottage within the forest, so I will leave it up to you to arrange their transport," was all Dumbledore said. He gave the two professors a meaningful look and they both nodded knowing their mission.

"Come along then," said Professor McGonagall as she led them out of the office. Hermione was relieved that they didn't ask any questions about how they had gotten into the cottage in the first place. Once out of the headmaster's office McGonagall led Hermione upstairs to her office, while Snape took Malfoy to the Dungeons.

"Ms. Granger, before I send you off I would like to ask you a few questions," Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes, Professor," replied Hermione.

"I know the background of the cottage you were trapped in. What I would like to know is how you got in the cottage, if its entrance is in the forbidden forest?"

"Well, I was in the carriage on the way to the Hogwart's Express, but it went out of control, leading me into the forest. This also happened to Malfoy, when we left the carriages we heard centaurs coming so we ran into the cottage," she explained quickly.

"Very well Ms. Granger, I trust there were no mishaps while you were staying there," said McGonagall. Hermione shook her head. "Well, I have no further questions for you, so help yourself to some floo powder."

"Thank you, Professor," replied Hermione as she grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the flames saying, "The Burrow."



"Draco, I have warned you many times to stay away from Ms. Granger. Now I would like you to promise me that nothing happened while you were trapped in that cottage," said Snape.

"No, nothing happened," lied Draco, but Snape wasn't fooled. All of a sudden images began flashing before Draco's eyes: Hermione spraining her ankle, him healing her, their kiss in the lounge, waking up next to her. But Snape had clearly seen enough. When Draco looked back up it was to see Snape looking startled.

"Draco, you didn't. What I mean to say you and Ms. Granger didn't…" he stuttered.

"What! No of course not," Draco said quickly.

"If it wasn't for Ms. Granger's good morals I would find that hard to believe," sighed Snape relieved.

"Now hurry up and floo home, your mother will be worried sick," Snape said as he handed him a container of floo powder.

The last thing Snape saw before he returned to his work was Draco spinning away in the flames, off to Malfoy Manor.

**THE END**

**(just kidding)**

**They're out of the cottage! Don't worry there is still more to come!**


	23. Mrs Weasley's Advice

**A/N: Thanks for the reveiws!! Sorry this chapter is short, but I will try to update again later this week.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Harry Potter series.**

_Chapter 23 – Mrs. Weasley's Advice_

_Hermione clambered out of the fireplace in the Weasley's kitchen and was instantly squished is a hug from Mrs. Weasley._

"_Oh Hermione, the boys didn't tell me you'd be coming," said Mrs. Weasley as she hurried to summon a dustpan for the potato peels._

_"I hope it's not a problem, but they didn't know I was coming. I was going home to surprise my parents and I got trapped in this cottage in the forest," Hermione explained realizing how dumb the story sounded._

_"Wait a cottage in the forest?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Hermione nodded, "I remember it, Arthur and I also got trapped in once. At the end of the year, we were worried that no one would find us before summer holiday began. Luckily I missed my last exam because we were trapped or else no one would have came looking."_

"_Do you know if there have been many people trapped in that cottage?"_

_"I'm not sure, but it does bring back fond memories. That's when Arthur and I got together," she explained happily as Hermione moved her trunk out of the way and began helping with the food, "I'm so glad he was with me, otherwise I can't imagine how terrified I would have been. I don't know how you did it."_

"_Oh, I wasn't alone," said Hermione blushing slightly when Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrows. "I'll tell you, but you must promise not to tell the boys they'll have a fit."_

"_Now, why is that?"_

"_Well, I was trapped with Draco Malfoy."_

"_Oh dear," replied Mrs. Weasley knowingly._

"_Actually it wasn't that bad. He even helped me when I sprained my ankle," explained Hermione. They continued working in silence, but Mrs. Weasley recognized the look in the young girl's eyes, so similar to her own after her time in the cottage. _

"_How long have you liked him?"_

"_Hm…liked who?"_

"_The Malfoy boy."_

"_What? I don't like him!"_

"_Really, Hermione you can tell me."_

_"Alright, well I used to like him and we well kissed. But he kept pushing me away, and I didn't understand so I snooped around a bit," said Hermione, "and I found these letters. His father bet on him, he's been betrothed since this thing started and he didn't even tell me." Hermione said giving the mashed potatoes a vigorous stir splashing them down the side of the bowl._

"_Don't judge him too quickly, it's not his fault he's betrothed," said Mrs. Weasley as she cleaned up the mess with her wand, "I can't believe Lucius Malfoy would bet on his own son, actually I can. Who's the girl?"_

"_Madeline Dolohov," said Hermione miserably._

"_I bet she isn't half as pretty or smart as you are Hermione," said Mrs. Weasley kindly._

"_Thanks Mrs. Weasley, but I've decided it's best to stay away from him. In one of his letters Snape told him to stay away from me because we'd be in danger if the Dolohov's ever found out."_

"_That's true, you're right better keep to yourself for a bit. In the end everything will turn out fine."_

"_If you don't mind Mrs. Weasley I'm going to go upstairs and freshen up before dinner."_

"_Yes, take your time. Just be down by 6pm that's when Arthur gets home."_

_Hermione levitated her trunk up the stairs to Ginny's room. Then she grabbed the roll away bed and left it on the other side of the room. Deciding to take two minutes to rest Hermione laid down and was soon fast asleep._


	24. Eventful Holiday

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! I may not update for the next couple of weeks, I have exams coming up and I am so not prepared. Anywho here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter no one would have died in any of the books! **

_Chapter 24 – Eventful Holiday_

Hermione sat up and stretched, looking over at Ginny's alarm clock she realised it was 5:30pm and she had to be down for Christmas dinner at six. She jumped out of bed and hurried into the washroom.

After washing her face and brushing her teeth she tamed her hair and grabbed an outfit out of her trunk. She pulled on a pair of blue jeans with a gold and red striped sweater. A spray of perfume and a bit of lip-gloss, then she hurried downstairs.

When she got down she was pulled into a tight hug from Ginny followed by Harry and Ron.

"Hermione the boys didn't tell me you were coming," said Ginny as they made their way into the kitchen.

"I decided to surprise you," she explained, then added in a whisper so only Ginny could hear, "I'll tell you more later." Ginny nodded quickly and seated herself across from Hermione.

"So how was your holiday so far?" Hermione asked as she helped herself to mashed potatoes.

"Alright, we played some quidditch and yeah that's basically it," replied Harry.

"What 'bout you Herm'onie?" asked Ron through a mouth full of turkey.

"Oh mine was alright, I got a lot of studying done."

The rest of the meal went by without incident. After many helpings of bread pudding Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's bid goodnight to Sirius, Bill, Fleur, Remus and Tonks and headed up to bed.

"So Hermione what was it you wanted to tell me last night, I forgot to ask you," asked Ginny who was sitting on her bed as Hermione sorted out her textbooks.

"Well, I wasn't really planning to come here, but I got trapped in a cottage with Draco and then…"

"Whoa, slow down. You got trapped in a cottage with Draco Malfoy!"

"Well yes."

"Did you kiss? Oh you're blushing! You did kiss."

"Don't get so excited, nothing is going to come out of it"

"Don't let my idiot brother get in the way!"

"No, it's not him. Well I found out some interesting thing about him when we were there," said Hermione as she continued to recount her time at the cottage.

"That's good though, keep out of this bet. You don't want the Dolohov family after you."

"Hey, you two want to play a quick game of quidditch? Fred and George are playing too so we can play three on three," asked Ron as he and Harry entered the room.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun we'll meet you out there in a minute.

"Mum, I'm home," called Draco as he got out of the fireplace. He summoned a house elf to tend to his trunk before searching for his mother. At last he found her in her parlour chatting with a lady he didn't know.

"Oh Draco what a lovely surprise, I thought you were staying with Blaise until New Years," said Narcissa as she embraced her son. "Elizabeth this is my son Draco."

"It's a pleasure," she said. He nodded his head and excused himself quickly. After hurrying to his room, he lay back on his bed and sighed. Must she have a guest over now! I really need to discuss this bet with her before I see father.

After deciding he needed a distraction to pass his time he found his Nimbus 2001 and went out flying. He returned to the house more than an hour later to find it was once again deserted. This time he found his mother in her study.

"Hello mum"

"Draco darling, I was looking for you. I wanted to talk to you right after Elizabeth left, but you had already gone."

"I wanted to talk to you also, what do you know about this bet?"

"I'm so sorry, but there isn't away out of it. Your father refuses to try and get Antoine to accept something else in your place, but I doubt he would anyway," she said sadly. Draco banged his fist onto her desk upsetting a bottle of ink.

"Will father be home for Christmas?"

"No, it's just the two of us, but he will be home on New Years Eve. We are going to spend it with the Dolohov family," she answered stiffly, obviously not liking her husband's plans.

"Great, that's just great," he said sarcastically.

"I know you don't want to go out with them, but you must try and keep your temper. I don't want to be there either, but you know what they can do to us if we cause trouble. I can invite Severus, if you would like," She offered trying to make it better.

"Yeah, can you invite him that'd be great?"

**Please R&R!!**


	25. A Night Out

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had exams, but now I'm done school!! I'll try to update more often, but I can't promise anything because I'm also working on another story.**

**Dislcaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be J.K. Rowling...and my writing would be much better!**

Chapter 25 – A Night Out

Hermione spent the next few days enjoying her time with the Weasleys. On the afternoon of December 29 Hermione and Ginny were sitting her the room talking when Mrs. Weasley came bustling in with clean laundry.

"Hermione dear, you've got a letter," said Mrs. Weasley passing her the scroll of parchment.

"Thanks," replied Hermione quickly before Mrs. Weasley left for the boy's room.

Hermione opened the letter and began to read.

_Hermione,_

_You sound like you are enjoying yourself at Hogwarts, which I am very happy to hear. I have spent the last few months in quidditch training, but I have time off for the holidays. I was hoping we could get together for New Years. Please reply with your answer and where I can pick you up._

_Yours truly,_

_Viktor_

Hermione grabbed some parchment and wrote a quick reply.

_Dear Viktor,_

_I hope quidditch training has been going well. Don't overwork yourself though, I know how often you practice. It's good that you have gotten some time off, and I'd love to spend New Years with you. I want to spend New Years Day with my Parent's, but I'm free New Years Eve. I'll be at my parents house, pick me up around 8._

_See you then, Hermione_

"So you're spending New Years with Viktor? So does that mean you're together again?"

"Really Ginny, just because we spend time together doesn't mean we're dating. Look at Harry and I, we spend a lot of time together and we're not dating."

"That's different, we both know Harry has a thing for Luna. I don't think Viktor sees you as just a friend."

"Are you joking? That's why we spend so much time together, he has loads of girlfriends and I don't see him that way."

"That's true, so are you leaving tomorrow morning then?"

"Yeah, that way I can settle in back home for a bit," replied Hermione as she repacked her trunk, only leaving out what she needed for the next day. She then went downstairs to tell Mrs. Weasley.

"Bye, I'll see you next week," said Hermione as she hugged Harry, Ron and Ginny before flooing home. They all waved as they watched her spin through the fireplace.

"Hermione, oh good you're here," said her mother as she gave her a hug.

"Happy Christmas," said Hermione as she handed her mother her present, "where's dad?"

"Oh he got an emergency call at the clinic, but he'll be home for dinner so you can see him then."

"I'm just going to bring my trunk upstairs and do some stuff."

"Alright honey, just be down for dinner."

Hermione headed upstairs to her bedroom and began to feel truly relaxed for the first time since the summer. She unpacked her trunk, so her clothes could be washed before she had to leave again.

The next afternoon

"Mum, I'm going to go get ready, Viktor is picking me up at eight," called Hermione as she rushed into the bathroom. She filled the tub with a vanilla scented bubble bath. Then she shampooed her hair and dried off.

She dried her hair magically, and then began to look at outfits. Viktor was taking her to a Wizarding club. She pulled her little black dress out of her closet. It was beaded across the chest and the rest of the dress was plain. That's wouldn't do, she wanted to wear something more fun and colourful.

She also had a red halter-top she could wear with her black pants, but she really wanted to wear a dress. She searched through her closet and couldn't find anything.

"Mom, do you have any dresses I could borrow?" Hermione asked eagerly; her parents were always going to fancy parties, surely she would have something.

"You can check in my closet, you can also look at the dress Aunt Sammy got you for Christmas, it's beside your desk."

Hermione found the box and looked inside to find a dark purple dress in it. She tried it on and it fit perfectly. It fell just above her knees and flared out very slightly from her waist where there was a beaded belt. Hermione then applied some makeup; nothing much just smoky eye shadow, mascara and lip gloss.

Just as she was sliding into her shoes there was a knock at the door. When she got downstairs she saw Viktor chatting with her parents. He got up when he saw her and the said good bye to her parents. Once they got outside Viktor apparated them to the club.

Draco was just buttoning up his shirt when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. "Come in," he called. The door opened and Snape walked in.

"You're _still_ getting ready, I've been waiting downstairs for five minutes."

"Someone's impatient," Draco retorted.

"Well, come on the Dolohov family will be here any moment."

"They're coming here, I thought we were meeting them at the club." Then they heard the doorbell ring.

"That's them come on downstairs, and remember to behave yourself."

"I know Uncle Sev," said Draco as Severus rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Severus, how are you?" Asked the man from the entrance.

"I'm well, and you Antonin?"

"I'm good too."

"Well I think we should be off, Draco can you apparate with Madeline she doesn't know how yet," said Lucius.

"Draco doesn't have his licence yet," said Narcissa in a steely voice.

"That's alright, he knows how," added Lucius.

"Of course," Draco replied unhappily as he grabbed her. He heard several pops around him, and then he pulled her to his side. Her cold hands grasped his arm tightly, and he remembered the tenderness of Hermione's hands. He sighed then apparated them to the club.

As soon as they were at the club he tried to let go of her, but she kept a firm grip on his arm and steered him into the club behind their parents and Severus. They sat down at a circular table and ordered drinks. As they waited the adults began to talk, but the two teenagers remained silent. Severus noticed this, as well as the fact that Antonin Dolohov was watching this intently.

"Narcissa, would you like to dance?" Snape asked politely offering her his hand, then nodding at Draco. Draco took the hint and repeated the request to Madeline. She accepted and the four of them walked onto the dance floor.

Draco placed his hands on her waist somewhat awkwardly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So did your parents force you to come too?" Madeline asked.

"What? Um, no," he lied.

"I thought so, my dad did. I told him I didn't want to marry you, no offence, but he doesn't listen."

"Same here, my mum and Severus are on our side though."

"Lucky you, my mother keeps telling me how extravagant our wedding will be. I hate this."

"Know the feeling," Draco replied feeling happy for the first time all night. He felt better knowing he wasn't the only one stuck in this mess.

"I'm going to try and talk my dad out of it, but he's stubborn," she said as a fast song came on. The two continued to dance and Draco realized Madeline was nothing like he assumed she would be.


	26. Happy New Year!

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long!! I've had writer's block, and I am working on a new story. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Medeline...but who want her when you can have Draco?**

Chapter 26 – Happy New Year!

Hermione and Viktor landed at the club and she was taken back by the place. You could hear the music, and see the lights flashing from the entrance. Hermione and Viktor were let in right away as soon as they realized that it was Viktor Krum.

"Wow, this place is amazing," yelled Hermione over the music. The club was crowded with people all dressed up. Once they had checked in their coats they headed straight onto the dance floor. After dancing for several songs to the two left the dance floor to get drinks and as they were walking a scream was hear clearly over the music.

"It's Viktor Krum!" Madeline exclaimed as Hermione and Viktor were passing the table. Viktor smiled at the girl and complied with her request of an autograph as the other occupants of the table watched the couple. Mrs. Dolohov was watching her daughter, Narcissa and Snape were both watching Draco glare at Krum, and Lucius and Antonin were sneering at Hermione.

"Ms. Granger," said Snape with a polite nod.

"Hello Professor, How are you?"

"Very well thank you, and your self?"

"I'm good," she replied awkwardly glancing at Draco. Their eyes met, and Hermione looked away quickly.

"Granger, that name rings a bell," said Antonin looking at Lucius who replied quietly. "I see," Antonin said glaring at the girl. Hermione knew instantly that Lucius had reminded him of the events in the department of mysteries. She, however, did not falter under his gaze but glared back and stood her ground.

"Her-my-knee let's get the drinks," said Viktor placing an arm around her shoulder and leading her to the bar. Once they were further from the table he continued and said, "that blonde boy fancies you."

"Why do you say that?" said Hermione worried that they were that obvious.

"He wouldn't stop glaring at me, except for when he was looking at you."

"Maybe he thought you were trying to steel his girlfriend"

"Her-my-knee, we are friend you can tell me the truth."

"Well something did happen, but it's over now."

"Is that why his family did not like you?"

"No, they didn't know what happened. They don't like me because I'm a muggle born plus I'm friends with Ron and Harry." Viktor frowned, and then once again led Hermione onto the dance floor.

She was glad the music was so loud, because she didn't want to hear herself think. She wanted to drown everything out. But her thoughts came through anyway. She had seen the girl with Draco, she was gorgeous and a pureblood, which was what Draco was supposed to have.

"Excuse me, I'm going to the ladies room," said Narcissa.

"I'll come with you," offered Madeline quickly. After a look from Antonin, Mrs. Dolohov also excused herself to go to the bar. Which left the four men at the table.

"So Draco, what do you think of Madeline?"

"She's very nice sir."

"You don't have to hide your feelings for my daughter. We all saw your dislike for Krum, but don't worry about Madeline she'll come around eventually."

"Eventually? I thought this arrangement was Madeline's idea?" Severus asked.

"Well, she has this obsession with Viktor Krum, and she won't look at anyone else. She's sixteen now, she'll have to be married in the next few years. I would have pushed her together with Krum, but his taste is obviously beneath us. I can't believe he's dating that mudblood," Antonin said making Draco stiffen at the word mudblood.

"Speaking of the girl, is she still beating you in all your lessons Draco?" Lucius asked.

"Yes," Draco replied as he watched her wrap her arms around Viktor just as a slow song came on. Before they could interrogate him any further Mrs. Dolohov returned with her drink.

"So Madeline, what did you think of Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"He's really nice, much less stuck up than I thought he would be. No offence."

"But wasn't the engagement your idea?"

"No, my father thinks I'm too obsessed with Viktor Krum. He thinks an arranged marriage is best for me," Madeline said bitterly.

"If neither you nor Draco want this engagement why are you going to go through with it?"

"I've been trying to talk my dad out of it, but he won't budge. It's so typical though, as soon as he sets me up with someone Viktor sees me again. Not that it matters now he has a girlfriend."

"Possibly, you said you've met Viktor before?"

"Oh yes, I'm friends with Fleur Delacour, so I met him at the third task. He doesn't remember me though. He met the girl he's with during the tournament too. Fleur told me."

"Well don't tell anyone this, but I think my Draco is quite taken with the girl."

"You thought so too! My dad thought he was jealous because of me, but I knew that wasn't it."

"Well we should get back to the table," Narcissa said as they left the ladies room. As soon as they got back to the table Madeline pulled Draco away to chat.

"So, your mother told me we shouldn't go through with this engagement."

"And how are we supposed to do that?"

"Well I don't know yet, but we also think that you fancied that girl with Viktor Krum."

"What?" Draco asked his eyes opening wide.

"Don't deny it, we all saw you glaring at Viktor," she said bluntly. Draco was spared answering as the DJ took the mike and was beginning the count down to the New Year.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…" the crowd yelled. Draco tried to step back from the blaring speakers, but the people got in his way.

"4…3…2…" Getting agitated Draco shoved the person beside him trying to back up.

"Ouch," said a familiar voice. Draco turned and saw Hermione staring back at him.

"1…Happy New Year!" Draco swiftly pressed his lips against Hermione's. Then he disappeared into the crowd.

**A/N: Please R&R! Sorry it's so short.**


	27. Back to School Again

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Hints proving I do not own Harry Potter: #1 I am not rich #2 I do not live in the U.K #3 My name is not J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 27 – Back To School Again

The rest of the holiday passed quickly for Hermione. She had barely gotten a chance to relax at home before it was time to board the Hogwarts' Express again for the second half of the year. Usually excited for school, this year was an exception for Hermione. She was dreading the pressure of seeing Malfoy, and the enormous workload that was sure to come with their end of year exams.

Hermione said goodbye to her parents before boarding the train. She dragged her luggage along with her as she searched for Harry and Ron. She quickly found them in a carriage near the back of the train.

"Hi guys."

"Hey Hermione, how was your new year?" Harry asked.

"It was lovely, Viktor and I went to this wizard club. I've never been to one before, but they are

similar to the muggle ones. What did you two do while I was gone?"

"Quidditch," the boys answered simultaneously. She laughed then, with the help of Harry, lifted her luggage onto the rack above. The rest of the train ride went by smoothly. Harry and Ron played chess and discussed the newest and fastest racing broom, while Hermione re-read _Hogwarts A History_.

They had been back at school for a week, and our trio sat in the common room. Everyone, it seems, had already fallen behind on homework (except, of course, our dear Hermione). There was a stressed silence throughout the common room, especially amongst the older grades, who all sat working hurriedly.

Meanwhile in a corner of the room Hermione had begun to lecture her boys on procrastination. "Really, we had the project a week ago! Did it ever occur to you to start working on it _before_ it was due?" She asked heatedly, knowing that she would spend the next hour helping them finish their projects.



"Hermione please, just look them over for us and I'll never procrastinate again," pleaded Ron desperately.

Hermione sighed, "fine, I'll look at them, but you really ought to work harder next time."

"You're the greatest 'mione," exclaimed Ron as Harry nodded in agreement. She replied by crossing out Ron's first paragraph.

It was the third week of January, and Hermione was alone in her dormitory. She showered quickly, and dried her curly hair magically. After drying off, she peeked out the window and saw that it was snowing. _Poor Harry, he'll never see the snitch in this weather._

Keeping the weather in mind, Hermione put on a pair of blue jeans with a purple hoodie. Added to that were her jacket, hat and mittens, before she made her way down to the quidditch pitch.

"It's going to be a great match today. Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw whichever team wins will move on to face Slytherin in the finals," announced a seventh year Hermione didn't know. The two teams walked onto the field to cheers and boos, Harry and the opposing captain shook hands before Madame Hooch's whistle signalled the start of the game.

Hermione entered the common room and there was an explosion of cheers as Harry and Ron walked in after her. The cheers were quickly followed by a loud chorus of Weasley is our King. The part went on well into the night; it only stopped when the prefects threatened to get Professor McGonagall. The Gryffindors spent the rest of the weekend, all hoping to win the quidditch cup again this year.

By Monday, however, things had calmed down. Everything was back to routine: classes, homework and bets on who will win the quidditch cup. Not surprisingly, most people were betting on Gryffindor to win. Even Hermione was in a good mood that week; all her feelings had been sorted out.

Even better, Fleur had finally dumped Ron . It seems he wasn't the only one having side relationships; she had been trying to convince him of that for months. It seems everything in her 

life was falling into place: Gryffindor was in the running for the quidditch cup and Ron was single, so maybe he would pay some attention to Pansy. Nothing could go wrong now, or so she thought.


	28. Midnight Meeting

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated recently! I don't think I will be able to update again until next month. Hopefully this chapter will please you till then. Just to clear up some confusion in the last chapter. it was Draco who kissed Hermione at midnight.**

**This is my favourite chapter in the story, so hopefully that will mean more reviews! wink wink nudge nudge**

**Disclaimer: (Sighs) I own nothing...I'd tell you what i would do if I owned draco, but then the rating would go up. ;)**

Chapter 28 – Midnight Meeting

February came, along with the stress of the approaching end of year exams; that would begin during the last week of May.

"Do you realize that there is just over three months until exams start? I don't know what I was thinking leaving my studying off this long," she started in on them Thursday evening.

"Relax 'mione, we have plenty of time," said Ron as he reclined in his chair.

"You may have plenty of time Ronald, but I am taking nearly double the number of courses that you are taking. All of my professors are already assigning us a lot of tests and assignments," she began. I have a two-and-a-half- foot essay due Monday for Ancient Runes and I haven't started yet. By the way…"

Hermione then looked around the room cautiously to make sure know one could here them before prodding Harry roughly in the arm. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Shh, I wanted to ask you if I could borrow your," at this point Hermione's voice dropped even lower, "invisibility cloak tomorrow night."

"What do you need it for?" Harry asked curiously, as Ron leaned in to hear well.

"The Madam Pince is away tomorrow and I wanted to start my essay, so I wanted to sneak in so I could check out the books on ancient runes."

"_You_ wanted to steal books from the library?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Of course not Ron, don't be ridiculous. I would use a spell to transfer it to this," she said holding out a small bottle, "once the text is in here I could transfer it to parchment to read."

"Wait, let me get this straight," Harry said looking at her, "you want to break the rules so you can work on an assignment?"

"Yes."

"Okay, tomorrow I'll give you the cloak then Ron can enter the portrait, so you can get out."

"That sounds great!" Hermione said before hurrying off to talk to Ginny, who had just entered the common room and was now going up to the girls' dormitory. Hermione found Ginny a moment later and got straight to the point, "What happened?"

Ginny turned around and gave a deceiving smile before answering, "I have no idea what you are talking about Hermione"

"Don't play with me Ginny, tell me about your date with Blaise."

"Be quiet, what if someone hears you?" Reprimanded Ginny, as she made sure the door was securely shut before saying, "it was amazing, and he set up a picnic on the quidditch pitch. It was so romantic."

Ginny continued on describing her evening before asking about Hermione's plans for the weekend. This included her plan to sneak into the library. They said their goodnights before Hermione left for the sixth year girls' dormitory.

Classes passed by in a blur for Hermione that Friday. She was constantly worrying about her plans for that night. She had planned everything out carefully down to the finest details.

If she was gone more than an hour Harry and Ron would put disillusionment charms on themselves and use Harry's map to find her. That part was a bit risky, but she was sure she could make it out before half past twelve. The opening of the portrait brought her out of her thoughts.

"Bye Harry," she whispered as she swiftly moved past Ron and out of the Portrait before it swung shut.

The castle was silent and eerie this late at night. Hermione was able to get out earlier than she expected. It was 11:15 she had one hour and fifteen minutes. She made her way though the castle stopping many times when she thought she heard someone, or something approaching. Luckily she met no one on her journey to the library.

She magically unlocked the door before creeping in and shutting it behind her. In the darkness she crept though the many shelves until she found the section she was looking for. She began searching through the books using _lumos._ Manoeuvring her wand beneath the cloak proved difficult. She sighed and looked around; she decided it was safe to take the chance if she worked quickly. She pulled off the cloak and quickly began transferring information.

She was so absorbed in the process she didn't notice footsteps approaching her.

She had just transferred the last bit she needed and was corking her bottle as she noticed a shadow fall over her. She stopped dead in her tracks, grabbing her wand. But before she was able to do anything someone grabbed her. She screamed, but the person covered her mouth with their hand, silencing the sound.

"Calm down Granger, it's me," Malfoy hissed in her ear. The muffled screaming stopped and he remove his hand from her mouth. He then turned her around so her back was pressed against the bookshelf.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"A little bird told me you'd be here,"

"What? Who could have…Ginny!"

"Very clever Granger. Yes, Weaselette told Blaise, and he told me."

"Great gossip chain you have," she commented dryly. He smirked at her before pushing he up further against the shelf. "You still haven't told me exactly why you're here." She said as she tried to push his hands off her waist. His grip tightened slightly, and then just as she dropped her hands to her side he suddenly grabbed them instead and held them up slightly.

She gasped slightly, but the noise carried anyway. She opened her mouth to say something, but Malfoy was one step ahead of her. He pressed his mouth against hers'. She squirmed slightly, but couldn't protest any further because her hands were stuck in his tight grip.

She soon forgot all the reasons she was protesting and responded to the kiss. As soon as he felt her slide her tongue into his mouth he released her hands and returned to her waist. Her arms rose around his neck and she ran her fingers through his silky hair.

Just as Hermione was trying to position her head differently, a large book fell from the shelf with a load clunk. They separated instantly both with horrified expressions.

"Who's there?" they heard Flich's voice call out, "Don't worry Mrs. Norris, we'll find the naughty children."

Thinking quickly Hermione grabbed the cloak and through it over both of them. As quietly as they could they backed as far away as they could without being detected. Filch was now standing where they were positioned previously.

Hermione felt Draco move slightly behind her. She say him draw his wand, without a word he levitated the book.

"Ha, I've got you now," cried Filch as he chased after the book, which was making its way in the opposite direction. Hermione and Draco used this time to flee from the library.

Their triumph was short lived. As soon as the library door was shut behind them they heard Filch on his way back to the entrance, and if that wasn't enough they also heard Professor Snape's swift footsteps. They backed away slowly, and once they were far enough away from the two they hid in a small broom closet.

Harry and Ron watched the portrait, expecting Hermione to enter any minute. When she didn't Harry gave Ron a grim look and pulled out the map. The two boys leaned over examining it carefully.

"There she is with…Malfoy?" Questioned Harry, sure that his eyes were deceiving him.

"What is HE doing with her?" Ron snarled, and then he violently grabbed Harry and headed to the portrait, "Come on let's go."

"Wait a minute," snapped Harry, before hastily casting disillusionment charms over both of them. They hurried out of the common room and made their way through the castle, staying in the shadows.

Once they found a secure hiding place they were able to check the map again, which informed them that Hermione was just down the hall. Just as the boys were about to start walking they heard someone approaching. Fortunately, whomever it was hurried by and did not notice their presence. After several minutes the arrived at the closet Hermione and Draco were occupying.

"You're squishing me," she hissed at Draco, but to her dismay instead of backing up he moved his arms so they were wrapped around her waist, yet again. She rolled her eyes, and he smirked as he bent down to continue their previous activity.

Harry and Ron chose this moment to open the door and grab the cloak off them. Draco's quick reaction time failed him, and Harry and Ron both realized what was about to happen. Ron let out an angry, and very loud growl.

"Who's there? I demand you to show yourself," Professor Snape's loud voice said. By the volume of his voice Hermione estimated he was just down the hall. So without thinking she grabbed Harry and Ron, after realizing it was them, and pulled them into the cupboard.

The closet seemed to have reached its capacity and the door would not close completely. They all backed up, but there still wasn't enough space. Eyeing a stack of buckets in the corner, Draco managed to lift Hermione in the small space and place her on top of the pile. That did the trick, the door clicked shut.

No one made a sound; they all strained their ears to hear the conversation outside their door. "Professor Snape, I think they went that way sir," said Filch. After that they heard footsteps heading away from them.

"What the hell were you doing with her Malfoy," whispered Ron.

"Ron, shut up. What if they come back?" Hermione hissed, turning to look at him. The sudden movement caused her to lose her balance. She grabbed Draco's head for support.

"Watch it Granger, you nearly poked my eye out," Draco grunted.

After several more minutes of complaining they decided it was safe to leave. Draco cast a disillusionment charm on himself before making his way to the dungeons, while the other three disguised by the cloak headed back towards the fat lady. Once they got back into the deserted common room Hermione collapsed onto the couch and said, "Wow that was an eventful evening." She was met by the glares of her two best friends.

"Are you going to tell us why you were in a broom closet with Malfoy," said Ron his voice forced calm. Hermione bit her lip nervously _Oh Dear!_

**A/N: Hehe...sorry for the clifffy!**


	29. Broken Bet

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been really busy the last month. Here's the next chapter, there are only a few more to go. Just a random side note - my birthday is this week, so everyone review! lol**

**Disclaimer: British X RichXX J.K. Rowling XXX (I own nothing...)**

Chapter 29 – Broken Bet

"Really Ron it's nothing to get worked up about," said Hermione, "Filch nearly caught me in the library, so I hid in the closet and Malfoy was hiding there too."

"So nothing happened?"

"No."

"Fine, but I still don't trust that ferret," said Ron as he made his way to the boy's dormitory, "Are you coming Harry?"

"I'll be up in a minute," he replied. Once Ron was gone he continued, "Are you going to tell me the truth?"

"The truth about what?" Hermione lied as a blush rose to her cheeks. Harry raised his eyebrow. "Okay I'll tell you, but don't tell Ron he'll freak out. Remember over the holidays, when I came to the Burrow?"

"Yeah, you said you wanted to surprise us."

"Well before that I got trapped in a cottage with him…" Hermione continued telling him about the events of the past months. When she was finished Harry watched her for a while.

"You really like him, don't you?" he asked her quietly. She nodded. "If you feel so strongly about him don't give up, but if he hurts you I'll kill him."

"Thanks Harry, you're a great friend," said Hermione as she headed to bed.

"Don't worry about Ron, I can handle him."

"But you promised no to tell him!"

"Its better if he finds out from one of us then if he finds you in a broom closet again. 'Night."

"Goodnight."

February's cold days became milder as the weeks passed into March. The Hogwarts grounds became slushy with melting snow. Draco returned to the common room one morning, mid March, with two letters that he had received at breakfast. He opened the first, which was from Madeline.

_Draco,_

_The engagement is cancelled! Apparently Severus talked both our fathers out of it. They think its best we see other people. They have discussed other winnings for the bet, I think your parents will know more about that then I do. Also Fleur Delacour and I bumped into Viktor Krum. You won't believe this, he asked me to attend a ball with him. I'm so excited!!_

_Please write soon,_

_Madeline Dolohov_

Draco's heart raced when he read her letter. The engagement was over; he didn't have to marry Madeline. This was his chance to be with Hermione. _Hermione_, his father would not approve. He slumped back over in his chair and opened the next letter.

_My son,_

_I am writing to you from France. Your mother and I have decided to separate, we have been having marital problems since your engagement, which has been ended. Antonin and I have changed the terms of the bet, so I owe him a great deal. He is not pleased with me and ordered me out of London in exchange for the engagement. I am living in our summer manor for now. I don't believe I will be coming back soon, your mother has already sent divorce papers for when the separation period is over. I will try to keep in touch._

_Your Father_

If father was in France it wouldn't matter if he approved. His parents were getting divorced. Draco must have done something right for all these good things to happen in one day. He wasn't upset at his parents divorce, he hated his father and his mother wasn't happy being married to him.

Sunshine flooded the window and filled the room with light. Hermione groaned and turned over trying to get more sleep. Fifteen minutes later she was dressed and in the common room waiting for Ron and Harry.

So what were you talking to Hermione about last night?" asked Ron.

"Now, don't lose your temper. Hermione fancies Malfoy."

"WHAT?"

"I said not to lose your temper," called Harry as followed Ron into the common room.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione as Ron stormed over.

"You fancying Malfoy is what's wrong," he raged. Harry gave her an apologetic look.

"I don't see any problem with it," said Hermione, she was not going to fight with him on this. He had no say in the matter; it was her choice.

"What do you think about this Harry?"

"I think that if Hermione likes him, then I'm okay with that. We're not going to be best friends, but we can be civil towards each other." Ron growled then stormed out of the common room.

"That went well," said Harry.

Ron came back twenty minutes later followed by an angry Ginny. "How could you Ginny, he's a Slytherin?"

"So? Do you really think that matters? Or are you just jealous I have a boyfriend and you haven't had a girlfriend since Fleur dumped you."

"Hey, that was a mutual break up."

"That's what all dumped people say."

"Fine! Have fun with Zabini, maybe you can double date with Hermione and Malfoy," He yelled before storming up the stairs.

"What does Zabini have to do with this?" Harry asked looking at Ginny.

"Ginny has been dating him in secret," Hermione explained.

"So what happened?" Harry asked.

"Ron caught us in a broom closet," she said smirking, "ironically it was the same one he found you and Malfoy in. He thinks it's jinxed."

The three laughed, but Hermione was still hoping that Ron would come around for both her and Ginny.


	30. Together At Last

**A/N: Wow! I haven't updated in a while. I am so sorry, time has just been flying by lately. To make it up to every one I will definately update again this month. There is only one more chapter left then the Epilogue. **

**Also, I'm working on a new fic, so I wanted your input. For Draco and Hermione's 1st kiss should it be a) under the mistletoe b)in the middle of an argument or c) when they get drunk together. I know you don't know the plot of the story, but which scenario would you most enjoy reading. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...tear tear**

Chapter 30 – Together At Last

It was the third weekend in April, and many students could be found wandering the grounds on a lovely Saturday afternoon. Hermione, Ginny and Pansy were among them. Hermione and Ginny were telling her about the eventful day when Ron found out about both Ginny and Hermione's secrets.

"Poor Ron," Pansy said, after they had finished.

"Poor Ron! Poor us!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Be fair, he had to hear about both of you in one day."

"Good point," Hermione added in.

" 'mione, you're supposed to be on my side."

"I'm not taking any sides, but Ron is going crazy. Remember that closet he found you

in?"

"Yeah, he thinks it's jinxed."

"Exactly, he won't go near it, he makes us take the long way to charms every class!"

The three girls laughed, and Ginny began to smirk a brilliant idea in her mind. "Hey Pansy, you like Ron, right?" she asked casually.

"Er, yeah."

"Well, being the great friend you are, you wouldn't mind doing us a favour, would you?"

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"Kiss Ron," Ginny replied simply.

"Ok, I lost you."

"I know my brother, and he totally has a thing for you. So if you kiss him in that broom closet he can't think it's jinxed."

Pansy stopped walking with her mouth open, while Hermione began to laugh. "Gin, where to you get all these crazy ideas?"

Ginny ignored Hermione, "Well, are you in Pansy?"

"Yeah," she said finally.

***

That evening Hermione had decided to stray from the common room, due to a very angry Ron. She walked up to the girls' dormitory to continue studying for her upcoming exams. When she got there she found an owl awaiting her. She hurried over to the window, and untied the two pieces of parchment attached to its leg.

Hermione read the first letter, which was addressed to Draco. It was from Madeline Dolohov regarding the end of their engagement. Hermione read the letter twice in amazement. Then she opened the second piece of parchment

Hermione,

_I hope you have already read the other letter, if not please read it before continuing this one._

_I'm sure you know what this means. After receiving this letter I was even happier to get a letter from my father (my father only writes to deliver bad news, so this was an obvious exception). He informed me that he and my mother were getting a divorce (finally). I have a favour to ask you. Meet me outside the library in fifteen minutes. I won't take no for an answer._

_Draco_

Hermione squealed from excitement. She than ran to the door ready to meet him, but before she got there she looked down at what she was wearing. She had already changed from her school robes into her sweats. She glanced at her closet and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and pretty floral shirt.

After that she hurried down the stairs, only stopping to say goodbye to Harry. But as she glanced around the common room, she couldn't find him so she continued on her way.

***

Once she had arrived at the library, she found that he was not there. Instead she found a note had been stuck on the door along with a single scarlet rose. She opened the note and read it. It had only contained two words, _Great Hall_.

She went there next, curious of what he had planned. Once at the door of the great hall, she saw that there was no note on the door. Excitedly she entered, expecting him to be there. But she was left disappointed. She looked around, and instead found another rose left at her usual seat at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione picked up the rose and read the letter attached. Once again, there were only two words, _Quidditch Pitch_. Hermione sighed and then made her way outside. She was dying of curiosity.

She entered the quidditch pitch and gasped at the sight. There was a blanket laid out in the centre of the pitch with a picnic basket on to of it. Candles surrounded the blanket, each floating at a different height above the grass.

Hermione walked over toward the blanket. The candles separated to let her through, then returned to their original position. On top of the basket was a bouquet of roses and another note! This one only contained a single word, _Surprise!_

"Do you like them?"

Hermione jumped, nearly dropping the flowers. She spun around to find Draco watching her. "They're lovely," she replied smiling at him. Then within five seconds she had dropped they flowers and was kissing him.

***

"This is so romantic," said Hermione as they sat beneath the stars, eating the picnic he had set up for her. "Thank you."

"Well, I had help. Blaise gave me the idea and Potter helped set up.

"Harry helped!" She exclaimed.

"And Weasel got the food from the kitchens. I think he felt bad about earlier, he even attempted an apology to Blaise" Draco added.

Hermione sat there in shock. Her best friends had helped! No wonder she didn't see them in the common room. "Where are they now?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see," he said grinning. As if on cue, a firework display started within the pitch. Brightly coloured lights not only shot into the air, but danced around the pitch. Hermione beamed and planted another kiss on Draco's lips, but they were quickly interrupted by a voice in the distance.

"Hey you lot are supposed to be helping with the fireworks," Ron snapped. He was about to continue, but something or someone shut him up. Hermione looked at Draco, and then simultaneously they got up and went behind the platform of seats and found three kissing couples.

Ginny and Blaise were backed into a corner, as were Harry and Luna. Both had obviously ditched their stations. Ron was standing in the middle with Pansy, a firework still in his hand.

Hermione laughed, then Draco shot small orbs of light from his wand towards the couples. "Wow, that was really advanced magic Draco. We wouldn't learn that…" Hermione began. Draco made a face at her, of course she would be thinking about school. He then grabbed her, lifting her off the ground, and kissed her.

**A/N: There's a bit of fluff for every one. By the way has anyone seen/read twilight. I've read the 1st book and it was awesome, but I haven't seen the movie yet. Can't wait!! There was a point to this second A/N, but I can't remember...oh yeah Review!!**

***

The next morning everyone was in a good mood. Hermione and Ginny were on their way down to breakfast when they heard a noise. They looked around and realized it was coming from a door a few feet ahead of them.

"I wonder what that could be," Ginny said smirking.

"But I thought we decided to ditch the plan, now that Ron has cooled off."

"We did," said Ginny before opening the door of the broom closet, revealing Pansy and Ron. Both looked up, and Pansy turned beet red.

"Ron you were right!" Ginny exclaimed, "This closet is jinxed, I bet Dumbledore set it up to promote house unity."

"Yeah, it must really like Gryffindor and Slytherin couples," Hermione added. Then both girls burst out laughing before heading to the Great Hall.


	31. Leaving Again

**A/N: Here's the last chapter!!! But there is an epilogue coming after this. Happy Holidays! Please R&R.**

**Discalimer: Sadly I did not get the rights to Harry Potter and his magical world for christmas...maybe next year lol.**

* * *

Chapter 31 – Leaving Again

The end of May came far too quickly for Hermione. She had spent the end of April and much of May enjoying her time with Draco and her friends. She regretted it now, of course. Being stuck in the library studying for the past week had not been enjoyable. Her slacking at the beginning of the month had led her to late night study sessions, and much cramming.

She was almost done her exams; all she had left was ancient runes. Then she would be free to join the celebrations. The warning bell rang pulling her from her thoughts. She collected her books quickly and got to her class in record time, for fear of being late.

"Finally," Hermione sighed to herself as she exited the examination room. She went back to the common room to meet up with Ron and Harry. After seeing that they were not in the common room she went up to the girls' dormitory. She quickly removed her tie and cloak, leaving her in her skirt and blouse. She then spotted a note on her bed.

Mione, we're all down by the lake. Meet us there after your exam.

Ginny

* * *

Hermione walked through the silent halls. Almost everyone had finished their exams and were enjoying the weather. She pushed opened the front doors and sunlight flooded the entrance hall. She strolled the grounds leisurely until she spotted her friends sitting by the lake.

"Hey 'mione," said Ginny as Hermione sat down next to her. She then pulled off her shoes and stockings, and dipped her feet into the water. Suddenly Hermione heard a loud yell, and water splashed everywhere, soaking all four girls.

"Hey, watch where you're splashing," cried Ginny. Hermione watched as the boys continued to splash each other. Suddenly someone grabbed Hermione's foot and pulled her into the water. Once she had came back to the surface she was once again grabbed, this time she was carried deeper into the lake.

"Blaise Zabini put me down now!" She heard Ginny yell a few feet behind her. She heard Draco laugh behind her. Then she proceeded to push his head beneath the water. Once his arms loosened their grip Hermione broke free and swam away. This lead to a boys vs. girls water fight.

Hours later the group climbed out of the lake onto the deserted grounds. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was a light pink colour. Hermione shivered then sneezed, causing Draco to laugh. Hermione scowled at him before sneezing again.

"Here," he said before wrapping his cloak around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she replied as he put his arm around her waist. They made their way up to the castle quickly to escape the cold.

Once they had entered the entrance hall they bumped into Professor McGonagall, who looked disapproving, "I would take away points for your…wetness, but since you are all being such good examples of house unity I'll let you off."

She watched them pass by her and towards their respective common rooms. Hermione returned Draco's cloak and began to walk away when Draco grabbed her hands gave he a quick kiss and left.

* * *

The last day came, and everyone was loading the Hogwarts' Express to return home. Hermione followed Ginny onto the train and they entered the compartment along with Harry, Ron, Luna, Blaise, Draco and Pansy.

The ride passed quickly, and before they knew it the group had arrived back at Platform 9 ¾. Hermione smiled remembering the last time she had been here. That was the first time she thought about Draco being anything more than an enemy. The scarlet train pulled to a stopped and chatter broke out as people gathered their belongings and exited the train.

Hermione was pushed out of the train with the mass of students hurrying to their waiting parents. Hermione quickly started saying her goodbyes. Harry spotted the Dursleys waiting for him and was about to leave.

"Hey Harry, mum wants you to come to the burrow for your birthday. So I'll see you soon," he said while Harry hugged the girls.

"Sounds great Ron, see you then," he said before making his way towards the Dursleys.

Hermione said goodbye to Pansy, Luna and Blaise as they each found their parents.

"Hey 'mione," Draco said as he grabbed her hand, "Ron and Ginny are leaving."

She nodded and slid her hand out of his. She looked down and realized she had grabbed his ring by mistake she turned to find him so she could return it, but he had disappeared.

"Bye 'mione," said Ginny giving her a hug before returning to her mother. Hermione gave Ron a hug too, and after promising to come for Harry's birthday he left her to search for Draco.

She saw his blonde hair up ahead and made her way towards him, but when she got there she realized it wasn't him. It was his mother.

"Hermione," Narcissa said warmly, pulling a shocked Hermione into a hug.

"Hi Mum," said Draco as he joined the group giving his mother a hug.

"I'll wait for you over there," she said pointing, "I don't like being in the middle of this crowd." She said goodbye to Hermione, before making her way to a more spacious area.

"I have you're ring," said Hermione quickly offering it back.

"You keep it," he said placing the ring back in her hand. She had never really looked at it before; it was gold with DM on it.

"Thanks," she said smiling at him. The ring was too big on her, so she added to her necklace.

"Well, don't thank me. I jinxed it so you can't go chasing any muggle guys this summer," he joked.

"I'm going to miss you," she said giving him a hug.

"We're not going to do that sappy goodbye thing, are we?" he laughed.

"No," Hermione replied, "if you promise to write me over the summer."

"Of course babe," he said before kissing her quickly. "Come on I see your parents," he said taking her over to them.

"Mom, Dad!" she exclaimed before giving them each a hug. "This is my boyfriend," she paused looking towards him for assurance, once he smiled she continued, "Draco Malfoy."

"Hi," he said shaking her father's hand. He went to do the same thing to his mother, but was pulled into a tight hug. Once he was released he said goodbye to Hermione and kissed her on the cheek before heading back to his own mother. As he was walking away he heard Hermione's mum say, "he has such nice teeth!"

**:-D :-D :-D**


	32. Epilogue

**A/N: Hi again!! I decided to update early because I've had so many hits this month (over 10 000!!). I just saw twilight and it was awesome!! I've only read the first book, but I can't wait to read the rest. Has anyone else read the series? If not you really shoul. I was a bit reluctant to at first because I'm such a huge HP fan, but it's a great read. I seriously could not put it down.**

**So this is the Epilogue for The Long Road to Loving you, and what a long road it's been! I hope everyone likes the ending. Just a hint I'm a sucker for happily ever afters. Thank you all for sticking with me through this fic. It's been fun and all the reviews were greatly appreciated. For those of you who want to read more of my stories, I have a couple one shots you can check them out on my profile. I also have some short stories (Dramione) that I'll be porting in the next few months. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: For the last time (in this story) I DO NOT own Harry Potter!!!! :(**

Epilogue

Hermione heard laughter in her parents' kitchen and hurried down to see who had arrived. The group of girls screamed excitedly when she got down; before pulling her back up to her bedroom to help her get prepared.

"Hermione, you go shower while we get ready," Ginny instructed as she pushed Hermione into the bathroom. Hermione usually would have protested at being ordered around in her own house, but she was far too nervous to care at the moment.

She started the shower and stepped in; letting the hot water relax her muscles. While she was showering an unexpected guest arrived.

"Girls, settle down," called Narcissa Malfoy as she entered the bedroom with Mrs. Granger.

The girls did as they were told and began to dress quickly, so they could help Hermione when she got out of the shower. The girls each put on their identical purple dresses. The dresses were floor length, with a halter style top. Once done, the girls did their hair and applied their makeup while Hermione dried off.

"Pansy dear, could you take the dress out of the bag," called Mrs. Granger. Pansy nodded before carefully taking the dress out and laying it gently on the bed. The girls all gathered round to see the dress. It was strapless and had a heart shaped top. The top half of the dress was covered in sparkles. Then at the waist the dress puffed out like a fairy tale princess' dress.

"I'm done," said Hermione as she exited the bathroom in her bathrobe.

***

"Man, you've been up here for fifteen minutes and you are _still _doing your hair," stated Blaise incredibly. Draco scowled at him, before checking his appearance in the mirror.

"Malfoy, if you stay in front of that mirror much longer you are going to miss your own wedding," joked Harry as he and Ron entered the room.

"At least I'm not spending my honeymoon searching for crumple horned snoraracks or whatever you and loony were doing," Draco replied. Ron and Blaise snorted.

"We didn't search for anything, we eloped to escape the pressure of the press," said Harry exasperatedly. No one was going to let him forget that they weren't invited to his wedding, even though it was just him, Luna, her dad and Sirius.

"What about you two," Harry rounded on Ron and Blaise.

"Double wedding," stated Blaise as though it was nothing new.

"When did that happened?" Draco asked, "And why weren't we invited?"

"Next May, and you weren't invited because we haven't sent out the invitations yet," added Ron.

"Imagine that, by this time next year we will all be married."

***

"Hermione you look absolutely beautiful," sighed her mother, with a tear in her eye.

"Mum, don't cry," Hermione said hugging her mother tightly. Her mother straightened up and smiled drying her eyes.

"Your right dear, come on we must do you hair."

Hermione stood in front of the mirror, while the women around her discussed what to do with her hair. Hermione smiled nervously as they went through spell after spell of different styles. Finally they decided to leave her hair curly and pull part of it back. Hermione's mother secured her tiara and veil on Hermione's head before they left for the ceremony,

***

Both Hermione and Draco became nervous once the music started. Draco stood stone still until he saw Hermione and her father walking towards him, he instantly smiled at her. They made eye contact and the butterflies filled Hermione's stomach. She joined him at the altar and the ceremony began.

Hermione felt like the ceremony flew by and before she knew it she heard, "I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Draco kissed her tenderly on the lips and pulled away grinning. Then he whispered in her ear, "At least you didn't run away this time." Hermione laughed remembering their first kiss. She couldn't believe how fast the time had past, that had been three years ago. She definitely couldn't have predicted this at the time.

They left the ceremony holding each other closely. The crowd had gathered around them and began congratulating them. Hermione heard some sniggering and turned to see Draco blushing and Harry, Ron and Blaise smirking. She was about to ask what they said, but realized she really didn't want to know. After making their way through the crowd Draco helped her into the limo.

"We did it," Hermione said grinning at him. She remembered how people thought they weren't going to stay together, and now they were married.

"Finally," Draco replied before pulling her to him and kissing her again. The limo pulled away from the crowded ceremony and drove them to the hall for the reception. Hermione hear the DJ announce them before the entered, as Draco and Hermione Malfoy. She thought for a moment. She definitely liked the sound of that, _Draco and_ _Hermione Malfoy. _And they lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
